Coincidences
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: Complete.When Bradin moves to Playa Linda, he meets Jess who's also new. What he fails to recall is that she grew up in the same town as he did and he totally ignored her. Through a series of stupid moves, the two awkwardly attempt friendship
1. Chapter 1

Coincidences

The day that I had to leave Kansas was mortifying for me. I was shy and quiet and had few friends as it was and now my parents were forcing me to start over again in my year of high school!

The funny thing is, part of the reason I was depressed over moving was the fact that I would have to leave behind Bradin Westerly. He was sweet and athletic, smart and beyond attractive. I, along with what seems like the entire teenaged and younger female population, had an intense crush on him. Well, it wasn't a crush so much as a slightly creepy infatuation.

I suppose it didn't matter that much…Bradin didn't even know who I was. It's not like he was a snob or anything, but he just had so many friends and I was just so quiet and shy… I was an easy person to over look. Bradin was without a doubt the most popular guy in our school so I didn't blame him that much for not knowing who I was. Added to that, I wasn't exactly gorgeous. To be fair, I wasn't deformed. The qualities I had were plain, though, and plain doesn't get you noticed when you're surrounded by a horde of skinny, perfect-figured future models. I was short and I had medium length black hair that never looked right. My small eyes were a very dark brown and I always thought my nose was flat. I was not a toothpick, either, and flat as hell.

Anyways, my parents wanted to move someplace near the ocean and they had finally saved enough to do so. My mom had gotten a generous job offer in someplace in California.

When we arrived in my new home, Playa Linda I think it was called, I was still sullen. I had to admit that it was pretty with its beaches and all, but I was very much homesick. It didn't really make me feel that much better when I realized that the close proximity of the beach meant that nearly every girl I saw was in a bikini.

A week or two passed and I had finally stopped moping about the new house and had ventured into the local café. I was painfully shy…though I did want new friends, I didn't exactly want to introduce myself to anyone.

I was seated at the café, sipping an ice tea, when a person walked in. A person I had never expected to see again. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. This had to be just a hallucination.

"Coke, please." Oh Lord it wasn't an illusion. Bradin Westerly was standing four feet away from me! What the hell was he doing here? Should I go over and talk to him? He didn't even know who I was, that would just be stupid…

Bradin looked up at me and I realized that I had been staring so I finished my drink and stood up and left.

I was pissed at myself for not talking to him as I walked down the sandy beach. The sun was setting and the beach was pretty much deserted as I sat down on the sand and watched the waves ripple. My mind had to be playing tricks on me…it was probably just someone who looked like Bradin.

I don't know how long I sat in that position but the next thing I remember is a voice ringing out beside me.

"Hi." It was Bradin! I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to look at him. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No problem."

"Um, anyways, I'm sort of new here and I could very possibly be wrong, but, uh, I was wondering if you were new around here too?" Bradin questioned.

"How could you tell?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You just looked kind of sad…maybe a little homesick. And, unlike 99 of the population here, you're wearing clothes that cover your entire body." He laughed. I laughed back and wondered if he had any clue who I was. "My name's Bradin Westerly."

It was definitely him and he really didn't have any inkling of recognition for me. I felt a twinge of anger and stood up. "That's great." I shot with a touch of coldness to my voice.

Bradin stood up to and followed me as I walked away. "So, I was thinking, seeing as though we're both new, maybe we could get to know Playa Linda together. Combat the loneliness."

"Bradin, why the hell are you talking to me?" I asked him, shooting daggers with my eyes. "You have a whole buffet full of scantily-clad girls to hang with. So why are you choosing to grace me with your time?"

"What?" he gawked. "I'm not like that! Listen, I just thought you maybe needed a friend. Seeing as though I could use a friend too…"

"Since when have you needed a friend? You always had buckets full of people worshipping you before in Kansas," I snapped.

"How'd you know I'm from Kansas?" Bradin asked in shock.

"Forget it," I brushed off, regretting my spat.

I should just let it go that he didn't know me before. I walked faster and left Bradin behind. I couldn't believe that the first time Bradin Westerly talked to me I had yelled at him!


	2. Chapter 2

I thought my spat would've turned Bradin off but that wasn't the case… The next time I saw him, which was once more on the beach, he came over to talk to me again, though he did it cautiously.

Bradin took a few steps towards me and offered a smile. "…Hi."

I looked up and cringed, "Look, Bradin, I'm sorry for freaking at you last time. Come on over, I'll be nicer this time, I swear."

Bradin laughed and joined me on the sand. He told me, "You know, I was really just trying to be friendly."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I don't have any friends yet and I'm really in no position to be scaring away potential ones," I supplied. I guess I could just hide the fact that I had seen him every day for fifteen years.

"So, can you tell me your name?" Bradin peered at me.

"Jessica Wong." I answered, searching his eyes for even a glimmer of recognition.

"Nice to meet you," Bradin grinned. I had to suppress a sigh. Was I really that much of a nobody that nothing about me rang a bell? "What brings you to Playa Linda?"

"Parents got a job offer," I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, they drag me away during my high school years! I wish they'd just leave me alone."

Bradin was silent for a moment and he looked away, "Don't say that." I gave him an odd look and realized that his eyes were watering.

"Are you all right?" I frowned.

Bradin rubbed his face and nodded.

"So, why did you move here?" I asked. Before Bradin could respond, a younger girl whom I recognized as his younger sister ran up to us. Nikki I think her name was…

"Bradin, Aunt Ava says to come home _now_," the girl told him pointedly.

"What? Why?" he queried.

"We're eating out tonight." The girl responded.

"Augh. Fine, I'll be right there." Bradin sighed. He turned back to me. "Jessica, this is my sister and I guess I'll see you later."

"Jessica?" Nikki looked at me closely. "You look familiar…" Ah, well, I guess it was just Bradin who had such a crap memory.

"She's new here too, you might've seen her around Playa Linda," shrugged Bradin. He waved at me and said, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I had to smile as I watched the two leave. Who would've thought that Bradin Westerly would want to hang out with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Through the next couple of days, I saw Bradin a few more times and I realized that he really was the sweet guy I had daydreamed about back in Kansas. Without the distraction of his posse, I got his full attention…something I still couldn't understand.

One day, I was walking by the shore on the beach when I saw Bradin attempting to surf. I had to grin. Bradin was spectacular at football back home but c'mon, a surfer in Kansas? I decided to keep a fair distance away and watch him wipe out. The smile I had disappeared as soon as I caught sight of his surfing instructor and the way he was looking at her. She was freakin' gorgeous and Bradin was not exactly hiding the fact that he appreciated it. I swear, his eyes went a little glazed and he nearly began to salivate!

I really shouldn't be surprised, I mean, back in Kansas he had women hanging off him…why would Playa Linda be any different? I was already suspicious when he came up to me that day; this place is completely swarming with would-be swimsuit models, why would he hang with me?

I walked away feeling upset but I knew that I really shouldn't be. We were only friends, if that. Acquaintances. That's it. Nothing more. I should be grateful for even that much…

I've always had such a crush on him and it was only growing now that I actually talked to him… I didn't want to get my hopes up… I knew I'd get hurt.

I wanted to avoid him but I couldn't. How could I throw away a chance to hang around Bradin? So, I continued spending some time with him, doing my best to act as natural as possible but at the same time hiding who I really was. All he got to see was a mask, and it was just safer that way. Anyways, he was making new friends and spending less time with me anyways.

"When are you going to relax?" Bradin asked me one day.

"What?" I exclaimed, startled.

"Jessica, I'm not that dense. You're always so tense around me. Like you've got your guard up." He elaborated.

"That's…uh," I fumbled.

"We've known each other for two weeks now and I still feel as if I don't really know you." He looked at me. "We're friends, aren't we?"

I closed my eyes to prevent myself from yelling at him. A few weeks my ass!

"I'm not going to bite," he grinned. "Honestly, what are you afraid of? Have I ever done anything that's hurt you in the short time we've known each other?"

That's it! "Bradin, for the love of God! I thought after two weeks you would've realized by now, but obviously you haven't. Yes, you've done something that's hurt me. Very deeply! Because we haven't known each other for two weeks. Or at least I haven't. I lived in the same town as you did in Kansas. I lived there my whole life. We went to the same school and lived within twenty minutes walking distance. Bradin, I knew who you were ever since the first day of pre-school! I grew up with you! Fifteen years! God, and then you come over and introduce yourself as if it's the first time we've met. You had absolutely no memory of me at all. That's why I'm not opening up even a little to you. You had fifteen years for that. You have no idea how much this hurts! Go to hell, honestly!" I yelled, shoving myself out of the chair I was sitting in and striding off fuming.

I realized I had hot tears sliding down my face and swiped them away forcefully. How dare he, honestly? I had made it to the boardwalk before I felt a pair of hand on my shoulders.

"Jess, I'm sorry…" Bradin told me softly. I shrugged off his hands and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone Westerly." I snapped in a low voice. I turned and ran before he could say anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks bonbon, Mel, Kimberly, kandykane33, and Summerland Chick for reviewing I'm glad you like it! If you guys have any suggestions for the plot or anything, I'd love to here them

I avoided Bradin for the next few weeks. This wasn't easy as Playa Linda had a shortage of places to hang out for people my age. He had attempted to talk to me several times but I had years of experience in the fine art of evasion.

I really hadn't meant to explode like that… I mean, Bradin was a nice guy; it really wasn't his fault that he didn't know me. Cough Even though we pretty much grew up together…

This whole avoiding thing was getting old, though. Summer was almost half over and though I had made a few new friends, I missed Bradin. I figured I might as well be mature about this and talk to him again.

So I found myself on the beach once more, wondering if he would show up. I saw him talk to blonde girl but he seemed pissed off at her and he soon walked away from her. It was then that he spotted me.

I stood up and walked over to him, "Okay, I'll stop avoiding you now."

"Do you want to grab a drink?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

We had some lunch and talked a bit.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about-" Bradin started.

"Don't. Let's just have a nice lunch and we can talk about stuff that's going to get me riled up later, okay?" I grinned.

"All right," He nodded.

The lunch went great and we were having a lot of fun when a waiter told Bradin that some girl had wanted them to give him a note.

Bradin read through it and sighed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he brushed off. He walked off behind the café but reappeared a few minutes later.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I responded.

A while later, we were sitting on the beach again and the sun was getting low once more. We were talking about nothing in particular when Bradin leaned in and kissed me!

Shock and surprise registered instantly. Damn he had soft lips! Before it had fully sunk in that Bradin was kissing me, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said in a rush.

"What?" I gawked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, you're great, you're wonderful but I can't, I have to go," he apologized before standing up and leaving me alone on the sandy floor.

The next day, I decided to ask him what the hell was going on. I was shifting nervously a few feet from his front door, arguing with myself about whether or not I should ring the bell when I heard Bradin's voice ring distinctly from somewhere close by. I didn't mean to ease drop but, in my defense, I couldn't exactly tune the voices out…he wasn't troubling to keep his voice down.

"So, no change from last night, either, huh Bradin?" a deeper male voice spoke.

"On your second night out, that's pretty damn good," added a second voice that had an unmistakably Aussie accent to it.

Bradin chuckled. "Yeah."

"So this was with that Sara girl again, right?" the Aussie questioned.

"Yeah." Bradin replied, "Two nights in a row, man!"

"Our little boy's all grown up," the first male voice said.

"See, you weren't as bad in the sack as you thought, now were you?" Aussie. Wait, in the sack?

"Who knows, all I can tell is Sara sure as hell kicks ass in the sack and she didn't seem to be having an awful time, either," Bradin laughed.

WHAT! My brain went numb as I finally registered what it was they were talking about. Oh my God! I immediately regretted coming down here and hastily whirled around to leave. In my knack for having bad timing, the front door opened and the girl I remembered as Nikki came out.

"Oh, hey," she smiled in a friendly way, "Jessica, right? Bradin's just over-"

"You know what, I actually made a mistake in coming here, I'll just-" I jabbed my thumb behind me in indication and provided a weak smile before stumbling over the garbage in my suave exit.

Unfortunately, Bradin and the people he was talking to were very close by and had heard Nikki greet me. Greaaat.

"Jessica?" Bradin was now standing about a foot away from me.

"Never mind…" I muttered, limping as fast as I could away.

"Wait," Bradin caught up to me and stood in front of me.

I really should not have come here… "No, I'm going to go-"

Bradin said. "…Um…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that-" I glanced at Nikki, who was trying to slip by us. "Long enough." Nikki finally succeeded in leaving and the two older men had left to give us some privacy as well.

"So you heard all that, huh?" Bradin bit his lip.

"Yes, yes I did. Very interesting to know that you had sex last night. You know, I would think that a conversation like that would be held, I don't know, somewhere _not_ in the open?" I muttered. I was ranging from being pissed to shocked to devastated… How could he! "So, that girl on the beach yesterday, that was Sara, right?"

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly.

Things were beginning to fall into place… "You were using me, weren't you? To make her jealous," I stated in astonishment.

"Jessica, it's not like that," he told me.

"Get the hell away from me, okay?" I whispered hoarsely. "And stay away!" Tears were welling up and I couldn't even stand to look at him. I moved around him and fled.

Of course, the one time Bradin kisses me, he was using me to make some hot chick jealous. Why else would he kiss me? Did he have any interest in me at all! I felt my entire spirit crumble.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing! Yeah, the last chappie was a riff on Callie's meeting with Bradin but I'll steer away from the Callie resemblance soon. I am a fan of the Callie Bradin relationship but for purposes of this fic, she won't be in it. By the way, Summerlander, don't apologize, I realize I made Jessica kind of moody…I'll try to stabilize her emotions and character. By the way, the reason I've been able to update so frequently is that I have a 5 day weekend right now… In a few days I'll be back in school and updating less, just a heads-up._

* * *

**Bradin's POV**

As I watched Jessica disappear, I felt like an unbelievable bastard. First I completely insulted her by having no memory of living in the same town with her and then I kissed her just so Sara would want to be exclusive with me… That was a great way for her to find out… Now she'll never speak to me again.

"Very smooth," Jay raised his eyebrows as he came back out from the house.

"Yeah, I know…" I sighed.

"You know, I wouldn't think you'd be the heartbreaker type," Jay spoke. "But that was one unhappy girl."

"Shut up, okay? You're not one to talk, are you?" I snapped heatedly. Jay was the dirty ungrateful ass that kept hurting Erica and now he's lecturing _me_! I knew what I did was nasty; he didn't need to tell me. I gave Jay a look before returning to the house.

It really was crappy that I had hurt Jessica but I _had _gotten Sara back… And Sara made me feel like few, if any, girls had ever done before. It would've been nice if I could have found a better way to get her back, but hey, what's done is done.

I contemplated about going after Jessica but maybe I should just give her space… I really could not believe we went to the school and the same town… There weren't that many people at my school, and I used to think that I had at least spoken to most of them.

**Jessica's POV**

As I strolled down the streets of Playa Linda a thought played across my mind. It would be hilarious to see Mrs. Westerly find out that her son was no longer a virgin. Mrs. Westerly was a very kind woman, but one who seemed a bit traditional. I wondered where she was working. Come to think about it, I hadn't seen either of Bradin's parents in Playa Linda… It had been a month, wouldn't we have run into each other by now?

I shrugged off the idea and tried to think about anything aside from Bradin. It wasn't as if I loved him or anything… I probably only knew him a little better than he knew me. Those years watching from afar could very well be misleading. Damn, though…his lips were _so, so, so_ wonderful!

Back home, I relayed the story to my best friend in Kansas. After hearing me out, the first thing she said was, "Bradin Westerly kissed you!"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "In a successful attempt to make another girl jealous."

"Bradin Westerly kissed you!"

"That's not the point," I rolled my eyes.

"Get this through your head: Bradin 'SHEXY SHEXY HOTTIE' Westerly kissed you! Whether or not it meant something significant would never have bothered either of us just last month."

"It matters now!"

"Okay, so he was being ass-like. But this is Bradin Westerly, the guy I've had to listen to you obsess over ever since the first day of school! You've spent too many years adoring him to give up now."

"You're supposed to be agreeing with me and saying that I should move on with my life and that he's a jack ass."

"And I would if I didn't know how much you cared about this guy."

"I cared about who I thought he was. I never really knew until now and the guy I see is not the one I had obsessed over."

"You still barely know him, at least forge a friendship with him!"

"How can I after this? He didn't even remember me. And he used me to make another girl want to sleep with him again!"

"First of all, you didn't exactly go out of your way to get to know him in Kansas. You had hernias the moment he so much as _glanced_ your way! But you're right. You should have more self-respect than to suddenly forgive him for being an obnoxious idiot. Just try to keep an open mind; I know that's hard for you, but try. Do not, I repeat, do not talk to him again until you're much calmer. Just see where it goes, and let him come to you. Give it some time; maybe he'll do something that will redeem himself. It is Bradin Westerly, after all."

"That sounds like half-decent advice…but you know me. I can be hotheaded and I will quite probably explode at him again. Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"Play nicely, now. Don't talk to him until you can be civil."

"Whatever."

I hung up soon and I guess the conversation had helped slightly. If anything, it made me realize just how much I had idolized Bradin in the past.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, I was once more lounging on the beach. I glanced around and saw the Bradin was sitting nearby and that he was staring at me. When he realized that I was looking his way he didn't look away; he looked as if he was going to say something to me. Before he could do anything good ol' Sara showed up and threw herself on top of him and planted a solid kiss on his lips. I looked away disgusted and shifted further down the beach. I'm _so_ glad his immaturity got him the girl…

I didn't have time to worry about Bradin anymore, anyways. School would be starting frighteningly soon and I had to prepare. I was a little panicked about starting high school, especially in a new town in a new school with new people. Call me a nerd, but I didn't want to go into school in September having no memory of what I had learned in June, so I reviewed my notes. Perfect square I may be, but I was going to be prepared if it killed me.

The next few days were spent doing just that and it was going fine until Bradin ran into me again. I had a few notebooks laid out in front of me and I was flipping through a novel at the moment when a pesky voice interrupted me.

"Can we talk?" Bradin asked, appearing beside me.

"Busy." I answered without looking up.

"Okay, I've been trying to give you some space but I really do not like the thought of you hating me," he offered.

"Awww. Poor baby," I said sarcastically, still not facing him.

"Jessica, I'm really sorry. I've been a pig and I know that." Bradin continued.

"Look, what you did hurt me. And I'm quite happy pretending you don't exist." I told him, glancing at him before turning back to the novel.

Bradin placed his fingers on my chin and gently lifted my face so that we were eye to eye. "I feel incredibly awful about hurting you. I value your friendship, I truly do. I know we haven't gotten off to a great start but I don't want to lose you. Please, let me make it up to you." His eyes were filled with such sincerity that I felt my Bradin Bites Ass attitude start to fade ever so slightly…

"There you are, Bradin!" Sara's bright voice interrupted. "Can I talk to you?"

Bradin didn't look as ecstatic to see her as she did to see him. He turned to me and said, "Think about it, okay? I'll see you later." Bah to him. Bah with a hint of fuznuck and a dash of PFFFFHT.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short, sorry. But tomorrow I have pretty much all day to write so in 24 hrs, I'll have a longer chapter posted. But I'm going to update my other stories so this one may be left for a short while. Again, thankies to the people who reviewed! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay away from my boyfriend," a very pissed voice spat at me. I turned around and saw Sara glaring at me. I really should learn to just stay at home.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Bradin Westerly is mine so back off!" Sara hissed.

"Okay, he's not 'yours'. He isn't a possession. You don't _own_ him. And I'm quite fine with staying away from him, there's nothing going on, we're just friends. God, lower your hackles and sheath your claws!" I answered evenly.

"You're threatening people now?" Bradin exclaimed, popping up once more.

"Bradin, you were the one who made such a huge deal about exclusivity," Sara told him, somewhat guiltily, "I just wanted to make sure things were clear."

"I can't believe you!" Bradin frowned. He turned to me, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you always talking to her!" Sara whined. Always?

"Why are you being so possessive?" Bradin asked back.

I attempted to slip away from the bickering couple but they were blocking my exit. I cleared my throat and muttered, "Er, could I just?" and motioned at the door.

"I'm not being possessive! Bradin, I thought you cared about me!" Sara exclaimed, ignoring me.

"I do-" Bradin said.

"Whatever!" Sara huffed before leaving.

I was about to follow when Bradin looked over at me and said, "I really am sorry that she threatened you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I brushed off.

"Did you say we were friends earlier?" He smiled slightly.

"Slip of the tongue, I'm sure," I answered, though I couldn't prevent a tiny smile from playing on my lips. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"If I went after her after every fight we have, I'd never stop running," Bradin sighed. So the girl he kissed me to get wasn't even worth that much to him. That's lovely, Bradin.

"Right, well, I've got to go," I said, shifting past him.

"Will we ever be able to be friends?" Bradin asked me.

I just looked at him. Him with the killer body and the sexy voice. Him with the pretty girlfriend and the shallow former friends. I wanted to just get over it. I wanted to go back to thinking Bradin was perfect. I wanted more than anything to accept his friendship.

"If you can remember even a glimmer of who I was in Kansas," I answered quietly.

"I know you now, isn't that enough?" Bradin said. "I want to know who you are, who you were, just give me a chance to. Talk to me, let me in."

I smiled at him but without another word, I left.

* * *

**Third Person**

Bradin ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. This was _not_ a good day. On his way back to his house, he ran into Nikki.

"Is she still mad at you?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, Jessica is still avoiding me." Bradin answered.

"I meant Sara…" Nikki raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right, she is too," Bradin rolled his eyes. With a flash, it suddenly occurred to Bradin that Nikki had made mention of Jessica's familiarity the first time they met. "Wait, remember when you said Jessica was familiar?"

"Oh yeah, I figured out why she was familiar. Did you know she's from our town in Kansas?" Nikki said brightly.

"That's one of the reason's why she's pissed." Bradin replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You didn't remember her?" Nikki frowned.

"You didn't right away, either," Bradin protested.

"Well, she didn't go to my school," Nikki said.

"Okay, do you remember anything about her from Kansas?" Bradin asked.

"Um, she went to our church…" Nikki answered thoughtfully. "Why don't you just check your yearbook?"

That would be smart, Bradin thought. "Thanks Nik," he grinned at her before jogging the rest of the way to the house.

Once he had his yearbook opened, he still couldn't find her. He searched through the entire section on his grade but to no avail. Bradin frowned at the yearbook in confusion. Why couldn't he find her?

"That's pathetic, I hope you know."

Bradin looked up and found Jessica standing in his doorway. "Nikki let me in. You know, when I said remember who I was in Kansas, I didn't mean go flipping in your yearbook. That's cheating." She smiled.

He smiled guiltily and looked embarrassed. Jessica laughed and kneeled next to him, pulling the yearbook a little closer to her. She flipped a few pages back and pointed.

"Wrong year," Jessica told him.

"Grade 9?" Bradin gasped in astonishment.

"I'm just starting freshman year," Jessica said. "You didn't even know how old I was, that's nice."

"I just assumed you were my age, you look older than you are." Bradin answered apologetically. "Sorry…"

"Do you know anything about me?" the girl questioned.

"I know your name is Jessica Wong, you're new to Playa Linda, you obviously care a lot about school from the way you were studying, you're sweet, and you're someone I want to be friends with," Bradin replied.

"Just friends, huh?" Sara yelled, arriving in the doorway.

"God, is she always around?" Jessica muttered under her breath.

"We were just talking, Sara." Bradin answered tiredly.

"And now we're done." Jessica said, standing up and leaving.

"Must you drive away any girl that talks to me?" Bradin bit out irritably at Sara.

Sara walked in and hugged him, shocking him enough that he nearly fell back. "I just don't want to lose you, Bradin. You're coming with me tonight to Mexico, right?"

Bradin hugged her back but in his mind he knew that her crazy antics would end their relationship and before the day was over, she'd be unbelievably pissed at him.

"Sure, yeah."

Sara was plotting to run away to live with her 'aunt' in Mexico because her parents were going to send her to some horrible boarding school. Earlier that day, unbeknownst to Sara, Bradin had visited her house and had seen the parents who Sara had claimed were vacationing. Bradin had discovered that Sara had been lying about nearly everything. Tonight was the night he got her help and it was also the night he would break the relationship they had. He knew Sara would have a hard time forgiving him but it was the right thing to do. He couldn't just let her run away. Her safety was more important than their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so it was cute that Bradin had ran home and instantly took out his yearbook the moment I told him we'd be friends if he knew more about the me in Kansas. And he was surprised that I was just a freshman, which was sweet. If Sara wasn't such a bitch I may just have to forgive him with open arms. Sara's extreme jealously was unnerving, though. Bradin did seem genuinely sorry… I made up my mind to let him squirm for just a short while longer… I was interested to see how he intended to make it up to me.

"Hi," Bradin said. How did he always manage to sneak up on me? "I realize I've been bothering you a lot, but I've always been persistent and I really do want you to talk to me again."

"You aren't bothering me," I answered with a smile, "But be careful. Sara should spring up pretty soon and start freaking."

"That's not going to happen… Sara, well, she had some issues and she's at- she's not going to be in Playa Linda for a while." Bradin told me. "And when she comes back I'm probably the last person she'd want to see."

"Trouble in paradise?" I raised me eyebrows. "You two broke up?"

"Yeah," Bradin replied.

"What, was wild Sara too wild for you?" I said.

"Actually, yeah," Bradin said, "She's got some issues she needs to work out. I care about her, but…"

"I'm sure you'll survive a little while without sex," I patted his shoulder.

"Could you stop with the sarcasm? I am not the dirty sex-addicted scum bag you seem to think I am!" Bradin laughed. "…Or at least not to that extent." I socked him lightly in the arm and laughed too.

With Sara unable to storm in on us, we spent the rest of the afternoon together. For the first time in a while, Bradin and I actually had a good, comfortable time together, no fights, and no misunderstandings.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Bradin asked playfully.

"That depends. How were you planning to make it up to me?" I answered with a grin.

"What, you don't consider this afternoon of Bradin-filled glory making it up to you?" Bradin laughed. "All right, how about I teach you how to surf?" Like Erica and Sara? I think not.

"How about you surf and I'll laugh as farm boy wipes out?" I replied.

"I'm not half bad," he protested.

This I knew, but a demonstration wouldn't hurt… "Oh really? Come on, you're good at enough sports on land, you can't rule the water sports too!"

"Tell you what, I'll flex my surfing capabilities if you let me teach you how to surf." Bradin suggested. "'Cause, come to think of it, we live on a beach and I still haven't seen you in a swimsuit."

"…And you're not gonna." I shrugged and raised my eyebrows. "Are you just looking for an excuse to see me in a swimsuit?"

"No, no, I'm looking for an excuse to see you in a _wet bikini_," Bradin wriggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

I gave him another playful shove. "You are one pervy guy." My self-consciousness would completely prevent me from being anywhere near comfortable in a swimsuit near him. He may have a killer body but there's not a chance in hell I'm letting him judge me like that. I was no Sara and definitely no Erica and I knew that.

"Seriously, though, what do you want to do? How can I make things up?" Bradin queried.

"You had that whole speech about me forgiving you and about giving you another chance and how you would make it up to me, and you don't even have something in mind!" I exclaimed with a bewildered laugh.

"I was kind of thinking that that speech might have been enough," Bradin bit his lip, looking up at me through his bangs, giving the impression of a much younger person.

"Well, you've been unusually decent today so I'll consider it," I stuck my tongue out and stood up. "But as for now, I have to get going."

"So, how about you ignore me more tomorrow, same time and place?" Bradin grinned.

"Can't get enough of me, huh, Bray-Bray," I mocked.

"Did you just call me Bray-Bray!" he burst out, highly amused.

"Yay yay I called you Bray-Bray, my non-friend," I nodded. "And now, I must depart or risk losing phone privileges for a week. Alas, it's…holy crap, it's eight?"

"Must've snacked right through dinner," Bradin said.

"Acccck!" I flung my coat on and waved behind me as I dove out the door.

"TIL TOMORROW, J-J!" Bradin called after me, laughter filling his voice.

* * *

A/N: Okay, do you guys want me to write longer chapters with extended periods in between or do you want me to continue with the more frequent bite-sized chapters? Thankies for reviewing! If I reach 50 I just may have a victory dance o)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hope you weren't in too much trouble," Bradin laughed, walking up beside my stool.

"I was supposed to be home by 7 for a dinner with some of my mom's associates from work." I rolled my eyes and shifted my books so that Bradin could sit down. "I walked in to hear my parents freaking out on the phone with the business associates sitting by looking frazzled. When my parents found out that I was completely fine, they had nervy spazzes. But it's all good. My parents are overjoyed to learn I'm not sulking or bitching at the _whole_ town; so much so that I got off without too much damage."

"An hour late, though, ouch," Bradin winced, "It's good they're not too mad."

"You say that now, but my parents, being the right psychotic over protective people they are, want to meet you," I laughed. "So are you free for lunch? I swear it'll just be a half hour."

"Sure, I've never been to your house before," Bradin shrugged.

"Honestly, they are so excited to see that I'm finally adapting to the move," I said. "They are so over protective, though, they want to know who any of my friends are. And non-friends." I added quickly with a grin.

"It's good that they care so much," Bradin nodded.

"They care to the point of suffocation," I said dryly. "I can't wait until I'm 18 and I have enough money to be on my own." Bradin didn't answer. "What about your parents? I remember Mrs. Westerly from Kansas and after a few weeks here, I would've thought I would've seen her around town, starting up a community event of some sort. At the very least, I would've thought that I would see her on the beach or the café, I mean, those are major hot spots."

"I suppose I never told you why we moved here," Bradin muttered.

"Come to think of it, you haven't," I said, thinking back.

"The reason you haven't seen my parents around Playa Linda is because they aren't here…Nikki, Derek, and I moved here to live with my Aunt Ava and her friends because my parents died a month ago." Bradin told me in a low voice.

"What?" was the only thing I could get out.

"Flash flood, they went to help, they never came back." Bradin elaborated a little.

"Oh my God! They always helped out when the town was in trouble…they had saved the lives of many people whom I knew… But that can't, it's not…they always did the saving…" I gasped and shook my head. "Mr. Westerly was one of the people who helped us pack."

I fell silent and Bradin didn't say anything either. It was taking a while for me to digest this information. Mr. and Mrs. Westerly must have passed away really soon after my family moved. I felt immensely pained about this news. Bradin's parents were a very warm couple and they had made it their business to get to know every person living in our town at least to the point of friendly acquaintances. We hadn't known each other incredibly well, of course, but they always had encouraging words to me whenever we passed.

I finally looked up at Bradin again and realized that the expression on his face was one of extreme grief. His eyes were a touch red and they looked slightly wet. I instinctively put a comforting arm around him, unsure whether it would be weird to hug him, and he reacted to my touch by moving in closer so that we were embracing. I was a bit surprised when this occurred, especially when I felt him give small, nearly unnoticeable sobs. I wrapped my other arm around him and my heart went out to Bradin.

It was a few minutes later when Bradin had pulled himself together enough to pull back. He rubbed his face and apologized in a slightly shaky voice, "I'm sorry, this is just the first time I've talked about this with someone other than my family."

"You don't have to apologize," I said softly, taking his hand. "They were amazing people. I wish I could say something to comfort you, but there's probably nothing I can say."

"Just you being here is enough," he smiled. "You know, most people would've reacted with immediate discomfort and a string of empty while well-meaning words. I forget that you knew them yourself. Thanks for not being weird about this."

"We're non-friends, remember?" I answered with a smile. Bradin leaned forward and hugged me again.

Looking back at this a little later, I realized how comfortable that conversation was. The fact that we had hugged wasn't important, I wasn't nervous or uncomfortable… all it was, was a mutual exchange of understanding and consolation between two people mourning the deaths of people we had both known.

* * *

A/N: School's back so I'm going to have to work a little less on this, but I'm really enjoying writing this so I'll continue it and update as often as I can. Holy crap, I just watched some Jesse video clips and he's so HOT! Summerland season 2 returns this Monday Feb 28 on the WB, don't forget! Previews for the show shows Bradin getting slapped because he confesses his love to Erica and they KISS! He just had to revert to being a jack ass again...I mean, him and Callie just started going steady! Okay, done rambling now... R R!


	10. Chapter 10

The lunch with my parents went amazingly well. Bradin was as polite as I had ever seen him and made a very nice impression on my parents. I could nearly see my mom asking when we would be marrying; they were beyond impressed. I had to pry him away from my adoring parents.

"All right, how about a surfing lesson from the best?" he asked me once we left my house.

"No matter what you say, you're not going to be able to convince me to surf," I answered.

"I'll treat ya to dinner afterwards," he offered with a grin.

"That would mean spending all day with you, something that is against the non-friend rules." I shrugged, "I've gotta go in an hour or so."

"Come on, let's head to the beach and maybe my prowess will convince you," Bradin laughed.

"Why not. I've been curious to see if ol' farm boy can really surf as well as you've said you could," I replied with a grin. A wet Bradin makes for happy Jessica any day!

So we went to the beach and I stood near the shore as Bradin showed off. He had gotten better since the last time I saw him. After a few rounds of Bradin wiping out, he waded back to me.

"Farm boy's not so bad after all, is he?" Bradin chuckled.

"You can surf," I nodded in agreement, "But I'm still not gonna."

"Aw, but you look like you're boiling out here, all dry." His eyes had acquired a mischievous glint to it that I wasn't exactly sure I liked. "Water is good for you." Before I could answer, Bradin had taken hold of my arm and had nudged me into the waves.

"You just ruined my pants!" I gaped. I regained my balance and took hold of the arm he still had on mine and yanked him in with me. I proceeded to dunk his head under water. Ten minutes later, I walked back onto the sand completely drenched. "You suck, you know that don't you?" I shook my head jokingly. "If I freeze to death out here, it's all your fault."

"Yeah, I'll take full responsibility if you freeze in this chilly +25 weather," Bradin laughed.

"Well, Mr. Westerly, school's in less than a week so after I dry off I have to go get school crap," I informed him, "Until we meet again."

"Wait, I haven't gotten my supplies yet either, would you mind if I tagged along?" Bradin suggested.

"If you want," I answered. He really wanted to hang out _a lot_ with me!

As we walked back to my house so I could change, I teased, "You know, you don't have to suck up so much."

"I'm not sucking up," he protested.

I smiled and told him, "Okay, my parents went out so you won't be bombarded. I'll just take a second." I gave him one last look over my shoulder before running upstairs to change.

When I returned downstairs, I found Bradin glancing at some pictures of me that were lying out.

"Ahhh don't look at those! I look like a freak!" I laughed, pulling him away.

"Awww," he smiled, "How old were you in those?"

"Those ones…I think I was about 12," I answered, trying madly to get him to stop looking at my horrid photos. That was my worst year, it was the peak of my weight problem and I had an awful bob hairstyle, which amplified my chubbiness.

"You looked so little," he commented.

"Right, let's stop staring at my awkward years," I muttered. "Or I'll leave you behind to venture into school shopping alone." Bradin feigned fear and laughed, following me outside.

By the time we were done choosing a random assortment of supplies for the coming year, we were nearing dinnertime.

"Come on, let me buy you dinner," Bradin cocked his head to the side.

"…Eh," I hesitated.

"Or maybe you could over to my place. I don't think you've actually formally met my Aunt Ava, or my brother Derrick." Bradin suggested.

"Will your Aunt mind?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? It feels like every day there are more mouths to feed. She'll be glad to have you." Bradin answered, "Please?"

"Sure," I smiled.

The last time I had visited his house, I had left quickly so it didn't really count. This time around, Bradin showed me around and I saw the variety of people he was referring to- the house was buzzing with activity.

Derrick was adorable and he had his own girlfriend, a girl named Martha. His Aunt Ava was really nice; I could see the resemblance between her and Bradin's mother. I also encountered the two voices I had heard conversing with Bradin that time near the house. The Aussie was Jay and the other one was Johnny.

"You two seemed to have worked out your problems," Jay raised his eyebrows.

"That we have," Bradin nodded. He looked at me. "We're very good non-friends now, aren't we?"

"The best of the kind," I agreed.

His entire family was warm and open. They were doing a good job of moving on with their lives and taking care of each other. IT made me realize how selfish and bitchy I had been to complain so much about moving with my parents. Here was this group who had just recently lost key loved ones and were forced to adapt to a major alteration in their lives and they were so happy and grateful for all that they had. These people were pretty amazing!

After dinner, Bradin and I spent a little while more together before I really had to go. He insisted on walking me home, gentleman that he was.

"This was a lot of fun," I told him as we neared my house.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Listen, Jess, I think we have to come to terms with what happened eventually. Denial is just a temporary fix. I think you're a great person and I don't want to do anything ass-like again. So I have to just say once more how very sorry I am for not remembering you from Kansas. I can't believe I would forget you. And with Sara… I shouldn't have done what I did. I can't even have points for a good motive there because that whole time, I really was just trying to get back at her. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." I looked down. "It's not entirely your fault that you couldn't remember me. Back at Kansas, I wasn't exactly talkative. I was pretty much a shy loner. I shouldn't have blown up at you for that. The Sara thing on the other hand, you were an ass. But you admitted it, so it's all good. You're a guy who is crazy about a pretty girl…naturally you acted like a cave man. But that's in the past now, Bradin."

"I _was_ pretty crazy over her. We just broke up but for a long while before, I'd been contemplating about how to end it." Bradin corrected. "So, can we move on and away?"

"All is forgiven," I nodded.

"No more anger and hostility?" Bradin queried.

"For the time being," I laughed. "You don't seem to be a complete dick."

"So can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I really want to review more of my notes before school," I answered.

"Then we can review together, Lord knows it could help me out," Bradin smiled.

"We're in different grades," I reminded him.

"Two years, what difference can it make?" Bradin grinned with a shrug.

"Actually one; in Kansas I was in a special program which is more advanced than the high school program here which means I can just skip grade 10. Found out today." I told him.

"You're kidding? That's great!" he exclaimed. "Then I can just help you out in preparing for grade 10, it works out."

"Seeing as though your enthusiasm levels are running so high, sure. But we actually have to study." I said teasingly.

Bradin laughed and said he'd be by around four tomorrow and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He watched me enter my house and I felt completely happy as I gave him one last wave.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not too sure if this chapter really fits very well, but here it is any how. BRADIN COMES BACK TOMORROW! WOOOP!

* * *

A few days later, things with Bradin continued to improve. We were spending more time with each other and things were looking up. Unfortunately, that didn't occur in the other relationships in my life.

My parents and I got into a major fight. I was frustrated and upset, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Nothing I did could make them happy, everything I did was wrong. We always fought, especially since coming down to Playa Linda. Their words finally drove me out of the house. I ran to the nearby beach in an attempt to calm down but I desperately needed someone to talk to. As the tears viciously poured down my face, I dialed the first number I could think of.

"Hello?" Bradin's familiar voice rang through.

"Bradin," I croaked out, "It's Jessica. I'm s-sorry for bothering you and- I- I don't even have a very valid reason but I just really had to talk to someone a-and you were the only one I could think of to call… My parents and I got in another fight and I- well, you're the closest thing to a friend that I have in Playa Linda..."

"Jess, where are you?" Bradin asked, voice full of concern.

"B-beach," I managed to reply.

"I'll be right there, okay? Stay there. I'm coming!" Bradin told me.

A few minutes later, I saw Bradin running towards me, out of breath and worry etched across his face.

He sat down next to me and peered carefully into my red eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, you didn't have to come," I gulped, "It's not a big deal, I shouldn't have called…"

"No, no don't say that! You can talk to me about anything, okay? God, you scared the living shit out of me," Bradin said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "What happened?"

"My parents were just going on about shit again," I looked down. "They're making me take tenth grade. They think I'm spending too much time with you and now they're all pissy because I stormed out."

"I thought they liked me," Bradin said in confusion.

"They do but they think we're going out and they heard about the alcohol incident from your Aunt," I muttered. "They're worried about me hanging around a junior."

"I'm sorry anything I did caused issues for you," Bradin said ruefully.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him. Then I broke down. "They just think everything I do is wrong!"

Bradin hugged me and whispered, "Then they're wrong, Jess."

"I-everything I do makes them mad. I'm not the daughter they want," I said quietly, tears streaking down my red face.

"Shhh," Bradin soothed, kissing my forehead. "It's going to blow over, it always does."

Once I started talking, I couldn't stop. The outpouring of words rushed out mindlessly, everything I had been keeping in exploded out. "I had a brother, he was a lot older than me, and he committed suicide a few years ago. I guess he couldn't take the fighting. But the fighting is so much worse now and he's gone and it's partly my fault 'cause I largely expressed how much I despised him, I wasn't there for him and now he's never coming back and my parents hate me for it, he was the polar opposite of me…My marks weren't good enough to let me skip, it turns out I missed the opportunity by a smidge, it was just a glitch in the computer that said I could… And I just want it to end."

Bradin continued to hug me, remaining silent, patiently being the ear I needed to vent to. When the tears had stopped and the words all said, Bradin squeezed my arm and stroked my hair.

"I had no idea," he said, his voice muffled by my hair, "You had so much going on."

"Everyone has a sob story and I didn't want anyone's pity, it's not a big deal, I shouldn't have said anything," I turned away.

"Don't keep stuff like that inside, okay?" Bradin looked me in the eye. "I meant what I said, you can talk to me."

"I don't want to go back there," I said.

"Jessica, the longer you stay out here, the angrier they'll be when you return." Bradin told me softly. "But I'll stay here for as long as you need."

"No, you're right. School starts tomorrow, I should just go home, face what I have to." I muttered, "I feel world's calmer now. I really had to just get that out. Thank you for just listening to me."

"Any time," Bradin told me. As I stood up, Bradin stood up too. "But I'm not letting you return by yourself. I'm coming with you. Make sure your parents aren't too mad."

"You don't have to, really, Bradin," I shook my head, "I'm going to be fine."

Nonetheless, Bradin walked me home and greeted my steaming parents. They looked less than pleased to see him. He didn't have the best reputation, my parents had found out that he had been involved in a drunken fight and had been found with pot. Their original approval of him had faded considerably upon hearing this news.

"I'll be fine," I turned to Bradin, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" his eyes scanned mine.

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled.

"I'll walk by in the morning for school okay? We can walk to school together." Bradin offered.

"That sounds nice," I nodded. Bradin gave me another hug and slowly left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Whoa, just saw Summerland, Bradin was a really pissy jerk this episode! FYI I don't think the slapping incident was directly related to the Erica incident, so sorry for the wrong rant, lol. Poor Johnny! Bradin was uber hot, though.

Lol I'm finishing this chapter right before school. I'm so obsessive that I actually got up earlier to write! J-Macker and PROUD

* * *

Bradin was true to his word and arrived a bit early for our walk. I had to admit, I had been a little apprehensive that Bradin would not want to be seen with a freshman on his first day of senior year in a new school but it seemed to be an issue that hadn't even occurred to him.

When I met his eyes I felt something in between fear and hope. Every protective shield I had built up was destroyed. After last night, all traces of my barrier that was held between us was gone. I had tried so hard to distance myself from him…to make sure my real self wasn't shown…But last night, I had been completely exposed for the first time. Nothing would be the same… I had let him in. And somehow, I didn't really think he'd make me regret that decision any time soon.

"Excited yet?" Bradin half-smiled as we started walking.

"Bouncing and giddy," I answered wryly.

"New school, new start," Bradin smiled.

"Yeah, but why would _you_ be looking forward to that?" I raised an eyebrow, "I mean, aren't you annoyed that your popular status will have to be rebuilt?"

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Bradin said.

"Easy for you to say, you were the most popular guy in our high school. Somehow I'm not too surprised that you're not overly worried about making new friends." I snorted.

"I wasn't _that_ popular," Bradin replied, blushing, "And it's not that I'm not worried. I mean everyone's worried about starting all over. But how bad could it be?"

I looked at him and replied with a sardonic, "Hmmm. I'm picturing myself sitting at the reject table, coasting through the year with less friends than the loners 'cause even the so-called nerds have excellent bodies and chic wit not unsimilar to Adam Brody."

"You won't ever be at any reject table," Bradin stated firmly, slightly surprised that I thought that. "And what, exactly, is so crappy about your body and wit?" His eyes gave me a brief once over before meeting my eyes once more. "You're always down on yourself…and I just can't see why. You're hot!"

"Again, you don't need to lavish me with compliments and shit, suck up, I'm not mad at you anymore," I muttered, looking away and trying hard to hide the fact that I was crimson.

"Again, I'm not sucking up. You're gorgeous, and I don't get how you can't see that." Bradin told me, his eyes holding no sarcasm, no laughter; he was seriously heartfelt.

I didn't know exactly how to respond, I gave him a smile through the flush up my neck and stuttered out, "Um, thanks, Bray…"

The school was finally in view. Crowds of people I didn't know, in front of a building I'd be spending the next ten months in.

"Where's your locker?" Bradin asked me.

"Er…" I fished my schedule and locker combo out of my pocket.

Before I could answer, a bright cheerleader-y girl bounced in front of Bradin, "Hi! You're new, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Bradin replied, turning back to me.

"The school might be a little hard o navigate at first, why don't I help you find your locker?" the girl burst out with a killer smile.

"Uh," Bradin paused and glanced over at the paper I was holding. "Sure. We could both use some direction." He looked at me. "Our lockers are in the same general area."

The girl babbled on as we strode into the school. Her voice was really starting to piss me off by the time the girl, Valerie she said her name was, pulled to a stop in front of a group of lockers.

"2777." Valerie announced, indicating a specific locker.

"Ah. Thanks," Bradin flashed her a smile. She nearly melted. Insert eye roll.

"And it looks like I'm down the hall from here," I commented.

"Oh, really?" Bradin said.

"I'll see you later," I said off handily, beginning to walk off. Would he still want to hang around me with a school full of Valerie's all over him?

I felt Bradin's hand on my shoulder, "All right. Don't worry so much; you'll have a blast. I'll meet you here for lunch, okay?"

I brightened, "Okay. And Bradin, thanks."

"No problem," he grinned. As I began to walk off, he called out lightly, "Don't get lost, Kansas!"

Reaching my locker, I couldn't help but smile. This year looked like it'd be much better than I thought it would be,


	13. Chapter 13

The lunch bell finally rang after an insanely tedious morning. I had spoken to a couple of people in my new classes, but mainly we sat there and listened to every teacher go through their 'rules and expectations' before giving a useless summary of the things we'd be doing. Books in hand, I waded through the crowded halls and fumbled to stuff my things back into the tiny lockers.

I couldn't spot Bradin in the halls but that wasn't much of a surprise, the faces of the students were all starting to blend together. Two steps into the cafeteria, filled with chatter and friends, laughter and ready-made cliques, caused me to give an involuntary gulp.

There I stood, by myself, when everyone else already had friends... I couldn't help but feel like a total loser. I scanned for an empty table… no such luck. I took a breath and forced a smile and walked towards the closest table.

"Hi, would you mind if I sat here?" I asked with a bright smile. The group looked up at me blankly. I gestured towards the handful of unoccupied seats.

"You must be new," a guy spoke. He had the appearance of being a pretty boy.

"Uh, yeah, I am," I kept the smile plastered on. "I'm just starting tenth grade."

"Really? Tenth grade? You must not have noticed, then, that we're _seniors_," the guy continued.

"So?" I blurted.

"We don't sit with freshmen," a girl answered for him. She had on a micro-mini and was so covered with make-up I half wondered if she was made of plastic.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "God forbid you share the same space with someone two years younger for fifteen minutes."

"Did you say something?" the girl sneered.

"Whatever," I answered. Looks like I had to stumble on the popular kiddies.

"Hey!" Bradin's warm voice said from a point beside me. A moment later I felt him place his arm around my shoulder. I turned and smiled at him somewhat nervously. _He_ was a senior.

"Bradin, right?" one of the guys nodded at him with a welcoming sort of tone.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Need a place to sit?" the same girl who had oh-so-snottily stated that I was a freshman grinned, "We've got some space." The girl not so subtly gave Bradin a once over and clearly liked what she saw. I gave her a glare.

"Nah," Bradin brushed off, "I'm sorry but I don't sit with people who don't sit with freshmen. But thanks." So he'd overheard. Bradin looked at me and questioned, "It's so packed in here, wanna eat outside?"

"Okay," I answered. As we walked out, I noticed that the micro-mini girl was wearing a shocked expression with a hint of disgust...Guess she didn't get turned down much.

Crap. The Valerie girl had found us again. "Bradin!"

"Hi," Bradin smiled back.

"You probably need a place to sit, you can totally join my friends," she all but batted her eyelashes.

"Jess and I were actually going to head outside-" Bradin indicated me.

"Oh! Well that's where _we_ eat! Out by the picnic tables." She giggled. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really a giggle but she still said it in an annoyingly girly way. She caught Bradin glance over at me again and quickly added in my direction, "You can come too."

"If that's okay with you?" Bradin asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

Once we had joined her friends and sat down, Bradin was immediately immersed into conversation with Valerie.

"Who are you?" a girl with bouncy curls asked me.

"Oh, she's friends with Brady," Valerie answered. Oh God save me now, did she just call him Brady!

I had the distinct impression the one and only reason I found myself sitting here was because of Bradin. My natural shyness resurfaced as I stared at my lunch and attempted unsuccessfully to make conversation with those around me.

"You brown bagged it?" One of the other girls asked me, raising her eyebrow in a sceptical manner.

"Um, yeah," I smiled with a nod, glancing at the rumpled bag in my hands, "If you went to my last school, you wouldn't take chances with cafeteria food, either. Remember, Bradin?"

"Ugh," Bradin made a face, "Kennedy had the _worst_ food!"

"You guys went to the same school?" Valerie questioned.

"Yup," I bit into my sandwich.

"Kansas natives at heart," Bradin nodded.

"You're from Kansas!" Bouncy curls, Kate, exclaimed.

And thus they were launched into a whole new gush-fest. The topic of Bradin's parents came up again, this time he was very vague in the telling and kept it brief, moving on quickly. Valerie jumped into a tide of 'I'm so sorries' and said a tirade of 'I know just how you feel' and 'time will heal everything'. It disgusted me. These were the exact things I had hated hearing about when my brother died. Meaningless pity from people who pretend like they had all the answers. I couldn't tell if Bradin was irritated by the words like I was but nonetheless, I gave his knee a comforting pat under the table.

By the time the girls stopped twittering, lunch was over. The bell rang loudly and I quickly stood up, feeling more than a little relieved. I said good-bye to the people I was sitting with but for the most part, the other girls didn't acknowledge it.

I found myself back at my locker, staring at my new schedule with a bit of contempt. As I closed my locker and wited for a parting in the hall, I felt two hands on my shoulder and warm breath on my neck.

"Hey, sorry about lunch, I know it wasn't exactly enjoyable, I'll make it up to you later, okay? See ya," Bradin's smooth voice said in my ear as the second bell rang. I had time to give him an acknowledging smile before he ran to his locker and I dashed into my class.

For the rest of the afternoon, I daydreamed about Bradin. He was so sweet…! The way his hair covered his eyes, the way he constantly bit his lip, the way his eyes brightened when he saw me…

"Jessica, right?" a voice jarred my thoughts. "Hell-o?" I blinked and realized that a guy was standing beside my desk.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"No problem, I just came over 'cause every year on the first day of school I organize a party involving everyone in my new homeroom, you know, so we can all get acquainted." The guy told me with a wide smile. "It's tonight, at six, at the pizza place near the beach. It'd be great if you could come." He had dark brown hair, which was spiked a bit at the front and deep chocolate eyes along with a cute smile.

"Oh, uh, thanks for the invite and all but I don't really think that's really my thing," I started, thinking about whether or not I'd be able to hang out with Bradin tonight.

"Pizza near the beach isn't your thing?" the guy laughed.

"Parties with a group of peopleI don't knowisn't really my thing," I answered with a small smile.

"Come on, that's the point of these things. To get to know people." He told me.

"Meh…" I shrugged hesitantly.

"All right, I see I can't sway you, no matter how much charm I radiate," the guy said, eyes twinkling, "But you seemed a little lonely. And you seem to be the type of person I wouldn't mind getting to know. I'll be looking for you tonight, in case you change your mind. My name's Jason, by the way."

"You're sweet… _M-a-y-be_ I'll go," I smiled.

The day ended and I thought more and more about the party. I really should just go out and meet new people, these were the people I'd be hanging out near for the rest of this year… Besides, I was always free to do anything the moment Bradin asked… Talk about desperate and pathetic. It was time to get a life of my own. Jason did seem nice…

When six o'clock rolled around, I was still wondering if Bradin would call to hang out. Desperate and pathetic, perhaps, but I still would rather hang with him then go to any party. It occurred to me that calling him was a viable action but I had initiated a bunch of activities we had done and I would feel loser-ish if I did so again.

6:30. I sighed and decided to see how the party was going. I might as well. Bradin was not my world and I just had to broaden my social life. Time to step outside my comfort zone.

I was right outside the pizza restaurant when Bradin ran into me.

"Hey!" he welcomed.

"Hey," I said back

"You know, I'm not doing anything right now and I was actually thinking about calling you. Do you want to grab a bite?" he asked.

"Actually, _I'm_ doing something," I told him. "Maybe another time." Okay, I have to admit, I felt a little smug as I said it. He always assumed I was ready to jump the moment he had free time. Okay, so that could be related to the fact that I normally _was_ ready. But not this time! You see, Bradin? I have other things to do than to wait for you. I gave him a slightly apologetic smile as I walked away from his surprised expression and into the restaurant.

I spotted Jason instantly. He was sitting by the door, looking a little bummed out. There were a bunch of people I vaguely recognized vacating the perimeters of the restaurant. I walked over to him. "Hi," I said.

His face brightened and he smiled, "Hey, I didn't think you'd show."

I slid into the chair across from him and shrugged, "I figured this couldn't be that bad. So why are you sitting by yourself?"

"We ate already and they wanted to dance. Dancing is not my forte." He shuddered. He paused then continued,"…Hey, sorry we didn't wait to order."

"What? Don't be silly," I waved off, "I'm over a half hour late and I said I wasn't coming. I'll just order a personal pan for myself."

"No need for that," Jason looked a little embarrassed, "I was holding out hope you'd come so I saved you two pieces from the quickly devoured box." He brandished two pieces that were hidden behind his cup.

"Awww, thanks!" I grinned. "That was so nice!"

During the course of the evening, I met and spoke to many of my new classmates and was really feeling a lot more comfortable and eons less shy. By the time the night was over, I had several new friends. Jason was extremely nice. I found out that he had lived in Playa Linda all his life. He had a shy-guy quality to him that I liked, and it appeared he was about average on the popularity scale. He was well liked, but not a 'popular', he had a little nerdiness to him, but he was definitely not a geek. We had lots in common.

When 9:30 was reached, I had to go home or risks having my parents call the police saying I was missing. Jason insisted on walking me home and we had loads to talk about on the way. It turned out that he was an avid 'Ringer' (LotR devotee) like I was and had a fondness for a handful of the other things I enjoyed. I hadn't felt so open to anyone in a long time. For the first time, my barriers weren't up around a new person in my life. It had taken weeks for me to feel even a little comfortable around Bradin but with Jason, I was 100 percent myself that very night. My shyness shield was wavering at last.

Maybe this school year would be different from the others… With sweet hotties like Bradin and Jason talking to me, how bad could it be?


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, I got to school early because I had wanted to discuss some of my options with the counselor. Because of this, I also got to class early, beating the rush.

When lunch rolled around, Jason popped up beside me again, along with some of my new friends.

"We're going to the taco place across the street, care to join us, my lady?" Jason offered, bowing down to kiss my hand.

"Sure," I grinned, giving a mock curtsy in return.

"Great! I'll meet you at your locker in a few," Jason told me, skipping off to his locker.

I smiled and went to my locker too, fishing out my purse. I was wondering how much a taco would cost when Jason arrived beside me.

"Holy crap, you were fast," I commented with a laugh.

"I haven't eaten in 4 hours!" Jason exclaimed. "I'm about to drop dead from hunger!" I laughed and shut my locker.

"Uh, hey," Bradin's silky voice greeted me from behind.

"Hi hi," I smiled, putting my coat on.

"Ready for lunch?" Bradin asked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me, Jason and some other people from my class are going over to the taco place right now," I told him. I glanced at Jason who was giving Bradin a peculiar look. "Unless…Jas, can he come with us?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll catch you later then," Bradin waved it off. He did look slightly upset, though.

"Bye then, if you're sure," I said. He nodded and gestured for us to go on ahead. I cast him an uncertain look before Jason and I strode out.

"The others are meeting us there," Jason informed me.

I gave Bradin another look behind my shoulder as we walked out the school doors and saw that he was still looking at me. He was so sweet…always looking out for me, making sure I wasn't alone.

"Wasn't that a senior? Bradin Westerly, right?" Jason questioned me.

"Yeah," I said, cocking my head to the side, "Oh my God, is he actually so popular that after one day in a new school everyone actually knows who he is already!"

"Some people have that flare," Jason muttered. "How do you know him so well?"

"We grew up in the same town," I shrugged. Jason said no more as we entered the restaurant and didn't say much more to me for the remainder of the day.

After school, I was just starting to walk home when Bradin caught up to me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked me.

"No…why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You've kind of been avoiding me," Bradin stated.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I chuckled.

"I stopped by this morning to walk you to school and you had left already. You weren't at your locker in the morning and at lunch you brushed me off." Bradin listed.

"You're a little touché," I told him, "And paranoid, too! I wasn't avoiding you at all. I had to get to school early, which is why we missed each other. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to walk to school with me again or I would've called… and I did invite you along for lunch."

"So you're not pissed?" Bradin asked again.

"No, I'm not pissed," I smiled. "Besides, I'm really hindering you at lunch. You've got tons of people already lining up to eat with you, I wouldn't want to take away from that."

"You're my closest friend in Playa Linda, and the only one I actually want to eat with," Bradin told me, face serious. "And I have no idea how I already have a flock of people around me. It's only the second day of school!"

"A) You're a senior. B) You're hot. C) You're half-decent and finally, and most importantly D) We're surrounded by masses of horny girls." I laughed.

"Really, you think I'm hot?" Bradin grinned.

"Any body with eyes thinks you're hot," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Don't read too much into it or your head might inflate more than it already has."

"I am so not conceited," Bradin protested, though he had a pleased smile from my earlier comment.

"You've had years of every girl in Kansas praising you, no, of course your not," I answered playfully.

"Not every girl…" Bradin said. "…Just the straight ones!"

I laughed and gave him a light shove. He grinned and we passed a few minutes in a relaxed silence.

"How's grade 12 going, anyways?" I asked finally.

"Pretty much the same as grade 11." Bradin shrugged. "What about you? Liking high school in Playa Linda so far?"

"I have to admit, here in Playa Linda there are more guys to ogle at… and the popularity of water sports here allows the eyes to see a bit more than in Kansas," I stuck my tongue out.

"Found anyone specific to ogle at?" Bradin asked, noticeably stiffening.

"You really don't have to be all protective and big brother-y, Bray," I smiled.

Before he could respond, my dad stuck his head out from the door to my house, which we had reached, and called for me to hurry up.

I acknowledged the summons and added to Bradin, "…Although, it is sweet."

I gave Bradin a kiss on the cheek and ran up my steps into my house, smiling privately to myself when I caught Bradin's look of surprise. He looked so cute when I caught him off guard.

* * *

A/N: Yes, short again, but I'll probably update tomorrow. Lolol, life? What life? I'm like addicted to writing now(: P) Thankies to my reviewers, thankies! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Who am I kidding? Tomorrow, HA!

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, I spent an increasing amount of time with Jason, who had seemed to recover from whatever it was that was bothering him. It felt like if I wasn't at school or doing school-related things, I was around Jason and his posse or with Bradin.

This didn't strike me as anything odd until Jason finally blurted out to me, "Is Bradin your boyfriend?"

I had literally started laughing. He took that as a no and looked considerably relieved. Once the laughter subsided I replied, "'Course not! We're just friends!"

"Hey, you two are practically inseparable, can you blame a guy for assuming?" Jason turned slightly red and he smiled.

"I'm not with anyone right now and I don't think I want to be," I shrugged. "Having friends like you and Bradin suit me better than any boyfriend ever could."

"So we're friends?" Jason asked.

"We've hung out constantly for pretty much a month, what else would you call us?" I said. He smiled but didn't say anything for a moment. His face went solemn, which was a rare feat. I examined his face curiously. His eyes were intensely focussed on me, seeming darker now than usual. His hair was uncharacteristically tousled and for once, his full lips didn't have a smile playing across them. I noticed his lean but muscular frame, covered by a deep blue t-shirt. Jason really was quite easy on he eyes, now that I think about it. It was a quieter type of hotness, subtler than others.

I looked away, turning red and feeling a little uncomfortable. I broke the silence by saying, "You know, why aren't you one of the populars? You seem to fit the criteria."

"I prefer not to be grouped with a bunch of shallow, nasty, conceited, back-stabbing ass holes," Jason answered vehemently, "And they all seem to think of me as a lower life form, anyways."

"Whoa, majorly bitter," I raised my eyebrows, "And that's not exactly fair. Not all the popular people are like that. That's a pretty big stereotypical generalization."

"There's another reason I'd rather not be popular. If I were, I might not meet girls with intelligence who know words like 'stereotypical generalization," Jason smiled.

I could have taken the compliment, but that would have gone against my nature, "There you go again! Popular people aren't brain-dead, evil, and superficial. You've met Bradin, he's totally the opposite!"

"Ah, defending your precious Bradin, are we?" Jason's smile slid off his face. "He who could have any girl in any grade. He with the charismatic smile and the perfected pout to match his tiny brain."

I glared, "Shut up! That's not true! God, what the hell did he do to you? I thought you were above this!" I got out of the chair I was in and stormed off, running right into Bradin who I had not noticed standing in the doorway. "Oh God, did you-?"

"Yeah," Bradin answered, looking pissed and touched at the same time. He gave the surprised Jason an angry scowl but didn't walk over to him. Bradin shook his head, "Come on, let's just go."

We walked out together and Bradin said, "Thanks for defending me like that."

"I'm so sorry you heard that. I had no idea Jason would say something like that!" I shook my head.

"I didn't think I'd have made enemies so quickly," Bradin shrugged. "It just comes with popularity, I guess."

"It's a load of bull shit," I exclaimed. "You made Honour Roll all three terms last year!"

Bradin looked taken aback, "You remembered?"

"Let's try to forget my infatuation with you in Kansas…" I turned slightly red. "The point is, don't take those things he said to heart."

"I don't especially care what everyone thinks about me. All my life I've had to deal with everyone who didn't know me just assuming I was a moron because of the fact that I was good at sports and popular. I've always just been a pretty face to some people, or a mindless jock, or a one dimensional popular." Badin shrugged. "What matters to me is that you don't believe that."

"I've known you too long to believe any of that crap," I answered. "But you know, I used to think you had it all…you had so much going for you. I never really thought about the prejudices and jealousy you'd have to face. You've got people fooled. You're always smiling, faking happiness… sometimes I wonder if I know who you really are."

"Of course you do," Bradin assured me, "Though you're probably one of the few people I'm truly myself around. You know, when I'm around you all the masks I put up for other people seem to just fall when you're with me… I can't _not_ be myself. You have a quality that just makes people be honest. You've sat through more than enough of my rants and mistakes to realize how flawed I am…yet you're still around."

"Bray, you and I both know you're not as flawed as you make yourself out to be." I smiled softly. "And really, after experiencing the insanity that is me, with my mood swings, indecisiveness, lack of talent for anything…I'm quite surprised you didn't run away the moment I started being myself."

"I would never leave you." Bradin looked down. The moment was ruined when Jason ran up to us.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That's nice." I replied coldly. "You know, I always thought you didn't buy into preconceptions. You always seemed to take the time to get to know someone before forming conclusions. I guess your mind isn't as open as I had thought. Bradin's my friend and I am not going to hang out with people who diss my friends, especially when it's an unfair and incorrect one!"

"Look, what I said was dumb. I'm sorry. I am." He glanced at Bradin with what can be passed as an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it." Bradin answered shortly. "Just drop it, Jessica, it's fine."

"Whatever." I replied.

I was still cool towards Jason at school the following day. He wasted no time in trying to mend the situation, though.

"Come on, Jess, don't be all huffy," he pleaded. "Bradin's moved on and I'm sorry. What I said was bigoted, and it was wrong and stupid and can you start talking to me again, please?" I stonily tuned him out but he stuck his face an inch from mine and did his puppy dog eyes. "I'll send out a bouquet of roses to him proclaiming his big-brain-y ness! I'll call him a nerd! I retract everything I said. Come on. If you keep ignoring me I just may have to break out into lamentation and embarrass you. Then of course, I'll have to bring out a heartfelt tear-filled poem to read to Bradin in front of the student body which will mortify him and condemn you as the sole source of his humiliation, as well as my own."

I finally allowed a single chuckle to escape before pushing his face away.

"I can smell your breath," I said, smile playing on my lips. "Listen, just don't diss my friends."

"I didn't mean to and it won't happen again, sir." Jason saluted before genuflecting.

"You are quite possibly the strangest guy I've ever met." I laughed, playfully hitting his hair.

Jason broke out into a wide grin and kissed my hand as he did on the second day of school before replying, "Strangeness is what feeds imagination. Now, I shall have to sadly return to thy tortuous desk. Alas, wild chicken's dance around me in this moment of pain." He made flappy movements and clucked all the way back to his seat. How could it be that his oddness had not been obvious from the moment we met? He was sweet shy guy one moment and weird floater among the land of the yellow in the other. I liiiiiked it!

* * *

A/N: R n R BOW I'm in a Weird mood which might've rubbed off on Jason... Hope he's still Jason-y! Ahhhhh haaaa I need to get a life (A...A) 


	16. Chapter 16

Bradin watched her from across the hall. Jess was with Jason again. Laughing. And talking. And hanging out with. He was not jealous.

"I am not jealous of a guy two years younger than me," Bradin muttered to himself. But as he saw the happiness displayed on Jessica's face, he felt a twinge. Shrugging it off, Bradin went to class. Bradin could get any girl he wanted, or at least that used to be the case. And Jessica was not an exception…at least not before he screwed up. Bradin cursed himself for not properly seizing the chance he had with her. He had let it settle for too long and now they were friends. He had made it seem like that was all he wanted. For a time, it was. But he had realized for a long time that he wanted to be more. He didn't know why he hadn't asked her out yet. After all, she did like him a lot. She had made it clear she was interested. That was the issue. Was she still interested? Or did she change her mind and had shifted into contentment into being only friends? Was she just friends with this Jason? Or did he have a serious threat?

Jessica could sense that Bradin was not really happy. He had a sort of detached, desperate mood for the past few days.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"Bradin, honestly. When we're hanging out I feel as if I'm by myself. What's on your mind?" Jessica questioned.

"I've been worried about Nikki, is all," it wasn't exactly a fib, he _was_ worried. "She's back with Cameron and constantly talking about him. Last time they were together she was hurt."

"Look at you, being all caring," Jessica smiled, "You can't worry so much. There's always a risk involved in love."

"Yeah," Bradin muttered. He paused. "Listen, there's a thing on Saturday at the school gym. A pep rally or something. Wanna go?"

"Sure! Mind if Jason comes along, I said I'd hang with him on Saturday." Jessica said.

"Do you spend every waking moment together?" Bradin said on edge.

"Do I detect a hint of brother coming through?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really look upon me like a brother?" Bradin asked, annoyed. "'Cause that is not what any of this is about and I'm just sick of it!"

"Calm down," Jessica held up her hands, "I wasjust kidding…"

"I'm sorry, Jess…there's just been things going on and I'm just reallyfrustrated," Bradin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me." She said, sounding a bit concerned.

"I don't know if I can…" Bradin murmured softly. Looking into her eyes, he saw a hint of hurt and confusion. She was stung that he was keeping things from her. Bradin swallowed and knew that he was going to have to tell her soon. Why was he even hesitating? He never had much trouble with girls. He never had issues asking them out. But then again, Jessica wasn't just any girl... He would tell her tomorrow, on Saturday night. It couldn't be delayed any longer. He had to do it before Jason did.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I've reached an all time low on short chapters. But hey, 3 chapters in one night! Hurrah hurrah, right? 


	17. Chapter 17

Bradin really was absolutely ready to tell Jessica how he felt. Really, he was. It wasn't his fault that Jason kept tagging along on Saturday. God, he was annoying. How could she stand to be around him? 

Bradin was sullen all day. He had expected to get at least a little one on one time with her but that just wasn't the case. It didn't help matters when Bradin saw that tell tale glint in Jason's eyes. He liked her. It was pretty obvious, but at least for now it looked as if Jess couldn't tell. They were both just friends with her. Would she go for Jason?

He was flirting incessantly. _Incessantly_! And she didn't exactly seem to mind. Or did she really not notice? He was practically hanging off her, how could she not notice? Or was Bradin just jumping to conclusions?

When evening came, Bradin was beyond frustrated. Jason was not leaving any time soon and Bradin felt somewhat ignored. Perhaps that was partly because he was keeping to himself and not doing much to be much more than invisible, but her smile aimed towards Jason, her laugh at some moronic thing he said, the way she seemed so utterly comfortable around him… it drove Bradin mad.

Finally, when Jason had left for a moment to buy a drink, Bradin blurted out, "Do you have a thing for Jason?"

Jess looked really surprised at the question and merely blinked in response. She gaped, "Uh…well…" And then Jason sidled back over, preventing anything else from being said.

Her discomfort was enough of an answer. Bradin muttered something about having to go; fake smile plastered on his face, and left the two. No hurried reassurances. No rushed 'of course not!' UGH! Bradin kicked a trashcan over and swore.

He was sick of this. The waiting, the worrying… It had been, what, a full month and a half since he'd last been with a girl. He was holding out for Jessica but he was going insane. Call him a typical guy, but girls were throwing themselves on him…and it was getting harder to push them away.

That night, in his pissy mood, Bradin was wallowing in self-pity and not exactly secure with himself anymore. So when a girl from his Physics class skipped over to him on the beach, all happy to see him, cooing and awing… Bradin gave in. She was so thrilled to see him… so Bradin kissed her. The joy it gave the girl kind of gave him a smug feeling inside and he got a little high from it… so he didn't stop.

Over the next few weeks, Bradin's spiral of depression escalated and he kept making himself feel better by using the same tactics. He had way too many flings to count and you could count on him making out with a new girl every few days. It wasn't long before he became firmly established as a player.

This change in Bradin did not go unnoticed by Jessica who finally said something after she saw yet another girl walk away from Bradin's locker with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is with you?" she demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he drawled.

"You know what I'm talking about! God, do you even care that you've broken the hearts of basically half the girls in your grade?" she hissed.

"It's just some fun," he shrugged, "Its not anything serious, they get that."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sure Lisa over there is crying over something else," Jess said sarcastically. "You've got to stop doing this. When did you become so heartless?"

"Why do you care?" he muttered.

"I care because you're totally not yourself, clearly you're very upset about something or another and seeing as though we're friends, yeah I care! What you're doing is wrong. These girls don't deserve to be crushed by you." Jess said.

"You know what, you're right. I do have shit going on in my life. Maybe if you weren't so busy flirting with Jason all the time, you'd realize what that is," Bradin snapped. "And please, like _I_ seek out those girls?"

"Why do you always have to yell about Jason? No matter what we're talking about, you just have to bring him up, don't you?" Jessica fumed. "Why does it bother you so much that I have other friends? I don't know what the hell your problem is because you won't talk to me! Bradin, you were the only person here I could talk to. The only one I could go to. But now you're a completely different person. It's you that's shutting me out; it's you that won't listen to me. I don't know if what you have against Jason is a jealousy thing, but if it is, suck it up! Don't be such a bastard!"

"Maybe if you would let me talk to you without Jason hanging on to our every word, I wouldn't shut you out. He's like a freaking puppy for Pete's sake!" Bradin retorted.

"And you continue to rant about Jason," she sighed. She shook her head and turned away. "Obviously I'm not getting through to you."

"Wait," he exclaimed in a softer voice, "Don't walk off."

"No, I think I will. When you're ready to stop avoiding the situation, when you actually want to be honest with me, then we'll talk. As for now, I don't think I know you anymore, Bradin. The Bradin I was friends with would never have such ease in ripping out the emotions of others. If you don't want my lectures, fine. I'll just stay away from you; leave you alone with your 'fun'. Good luck finding a girl who will trust you after all that you've done." She said coldly.

"Whatever, honestly, these girls are begging me sleep with them. It's not as if I go out and trick them. They're so in need of fucking me that the inevitable dumping doesn't register." He spat back.

"You really are a perverted, sick, jack ass." Jessica shook her head in amazement before walking away.

* * *

A/N: Cruelty, yes. Cackle Don't worry, Bradin won't be sucha man-slut later. I just couldn't help but make him venture back into his ass-like side. Especially after his stupid moves on the actual show tsk He was being too nice, time for a nice little breaking point 


	18. Chapter 18

That didn't go well. Why the hell did he have to say all that crap? Bradin slammed his locker shut and shut his eyes. Stupid, moronic, urrrg! How did he manage to piss her off so badly _again_? Why, oh why, did those words have to slip out?

That evening, after dinner, he went out to look for her. He had to set things straight. After searching a few other places, he found her on the beach. She was by herself for a change, sitting in just a tank top as the sun lowered.

"Jess," Bradin swallowed, crouching beside her. She didn't look up. "I'm beyond sorry, those words, I was being an ass."

"Very good," she said. "But I'm not the one you hurt."

"Listen, there is a reason for my pissy nature lately…" Bradin started, "I don't think the reception is going to be very well, but if you want to hear it-"

"Yeah, tell me why you've been such a pig. You've better have a huge reason 'cause you were a bastard, a true bastard." Jessica glared.

"I am jealous of Jason, okay?" Bradin sighed. "I'm jealous and bitter about it. Before I say anything else, please just answer me, do you want to date Jason?"

"We're friends," she shrugged.

"That's not answering my question." He pointed out.

"Bradin, either you're really thick or incredibly cruel if you seriously have to ask this." She said.

"I'm just thick, I guess," he gave a small smile.

"Why do you need to know so badly? Thinking he's a threat?" she raised her eyebrows.

Before he could reply, her cell rang. A minute later, she sighed, "Look, I have to go."

"Are you still pissed?" he asked.

"Stop being a man-whore, regain your politeness, and start reminding me of why I ever wanted to hang out you." She answered, smile tugging on her lips. "And if you keep looking at me like that, I'll just have to forgive your rudeness. But this isn't over. You're not going to weasel out of telling me what's gotten you so grrr. I'll track you down until I know."

Bradin smiled and watched her leave. He was vastly relieved that she had forgiven his unsightly outburst but couldn't help but wonder how many more times she would.

A short time later, Jason sought out Bradin as he was walking along the street.

"Bradin!" Jason called out. Bradin stopped and refrained from rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. "Listen, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Bradin said as politely as he could muster.

"Jessica." Jason answered hesitantly.

Bradin hardened. "What about her?"

"I just wanted to say that I know you guys are friends and all, but could you back off?" Jason swallowed, looking less than threatening.

"The hell do you think you're talking to!" Bradin snapped.

"Hey, you two are just friends." Jason held up his hands.

"So are you. I asked her and she didn't confirm anything." Bradin said defensively. Then again, she hadn't denied it either.

"Yeah? When I asked her if you two were involved she burst out in peals of laughter!" Jason bit out.

Bradin's arm twitched. If he didn't shut up soon, he may just have to hurt this moron. "Fuck off, Jason. You're the one who's gotta stay the hell away from Jessica."

"Don't be surprised when you find out we're dating," Jason bristled. "'Cause I'm asking her out soon and there isn't anything you can do about it. And when we're together, you're gonna have to stop patrolling her like a possessive freak."

That did it. Bradin raised his arm and slammed his fist onto Jason's face. "You're never getting Jess!"

Bradin walked away from the keeling Jason with an icy indifference but inside he was in a panic. There was no more time. He'd have to tell her tomorrow.

Jessica's POV 

The next night, Bradin and I were sitting in a deserted corner of the beach where night was falling and the stars were beginning to appear. It was a windy night and I couldn't suppress a small shiver as a few specks of water from the nearby crashing waves flew out onto my bare arms.

"Are you cold?" Bradin asked, breaking the comfortable silence. I shook my head but he put his warm arms around my shoulders anyways.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "You've really changed my life, Jess." He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm about the luckiest bastard in this state to have you keep forgiving me."

"Sweet talk all you want, Mr. Suck up, but you can't avoid telling me your explanation forever." I smiled somewhat self-consciously.

"I know, but I just have to say that I don't think I would've lasted those first few weeks after my parents died without you. You're not like anyone I've ever met." Bradin told me.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're strong, Bradin, you would've lasted." I answered.

Bradin's grip on me tightened and he said lowly, "I'm strong because you believed I was. You've treated me differently than any girl ever has. You're fully independent and I'm not the center of your world though I always know you care." Bradin peered into my eyes and I was suddenly aware of how close his face was to mine.

I shifted back slightly and turned away. "We've been down this path before, Bradin. We're non-friends, right?"

"Jess, you don't get it… the reason I've been so riled up about Jason, the reason I've been so pissy… I thought I was losing you. I thought any chance I had with you was lost. And that fear drove to do some pretty stupid things. I realize now, if I don't tell you, I may never have another chance." Bradin said softly. "I need to be with you." Before the words had fully sunken in, Bradin hesitantly leaned in and for the second time in my life I felt Bradin's smooth lips brush against my own.

I looked into his sea green eyes and felt a monstrous pain in my chest. I agonizingly pulled back and asked, "And what if Sara returns? What then? Girls like me don't get guys like you. I won't let you hurt me again. We're friends, Bradin, and it should stay that way." I stood up without looking at him.

"You can't honestly believe that!" Bradin exclaimed, "You said we could move on from what happened! You said you had forgiven me! I don't want to be with Sara! That was months ago! Give me a chance."

"I can't. I've seen all those girls you played. I won't be one of them." I answered in a barely audible voice. With my heart cracking, I turned and strode away.

Bradin followed me and exclaimed, "I was with them because I thought I couldn't have you!"

"I don't want to be anything but friends, Bradin," I lied. "I'm sorry! We've been through too much…"

"Please…" Bradin pleaded.

I swallowed and shook my head and walked off. I turned down Bradin Westerly...

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm evil... but Mwhaha you people will want to kill me even more after the next chapter evil grin 


	19. Chapter 19

**Jessica's POV**

Once I had gotten home, away from Bradin, I knew I had made a mistake. It was ridiculous for me to have turned him down and his look of anguish would haunt my mind for a long time. He had looked so utterly sincere and hopeful…and then I crushed that expression. I was the reason he was so upset lately…I was why he was so depressed and cranky. Why was I so afraid of being with him? He was different than with Sara but for the past month he was with a new girl every few days…could I trust him? After all, he had said he was only with those other girls because of his pain over me… Ugh…

I whirled around to retract my former statement. I had to be a gigantic moron to turn down Bradin… It was a freaking dream come true that he asked me out, that he said those things and meant them… And I had turned him down. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I ran the rest of the way back to the beach. He had moved. The empty area we were in was now completely empty. I saw a crowd on the other side of the beach and searched for him there.

I finally found him, leaning on a tree, separated from the others.

"Bradin, I was an idiot," I started. "I'm sorry… I know I should trust you by now…and I've wanted to be with you all my life, I don't know what came over me." Bradin turned to face me, lopsided smile on his face and suddenly he roughly pulled me closer to him and kissed me intensely. Okay, didn't expect _that_… Something about him didn't feel right… He didn't seem like himself.

Bradin continued to kiss me forcefully when I felt his hand, which was on my waist, slide under my shirt onto my skin. That didn't disturb me too much until his hand started moving upwards…

I pushed his hand down, and said jokingly, "You really are a horn dog, aren't you? One minute after I agree to go out with you and you're already trying to get my shirt off." Bradin's lips pushed against mine again but his hand refused to remain at my waist.

"Bradin, stop it," I said, the teasing tone gone. "I'm not going to do that." Bradin toyed with the collar to my shirt and chuckled.

The off-ness I had noticed finally clicked. "Have you been drinking!"

"Little of this, little of that," he grinned, brandishing a nearly empty bottle. He leaned in again and laid his lips against mine for a third time. I shoved him back.

"You knooow, Sara put out," he slurred.

"Yeah well Sara also ran off somewhere with her dad's money and still can't be found," I said sarcastically, "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not Sara. What, getting antsy without any action?"

"Actually," he garbled, "I've slept with maybe half of the girls I've dated at school." This revelation hit me hard. He really **was** a horn dog! That had to be, what, 30 girls! Bradin's hand lay on my upper thigh and he continued, "'Course…I've been wanting to screw you since school started." Okay ew! My jaw dropped and I spun around and kneed him in the stomach, slamming a fist in his face at he same time.

I started walking off before I spotted the car Ava allowed Bradin to purchase sitting in the nearby parking lot. I sighed and whirled around, back to Bradin who was kneeling in the sand. In a quick motion I snatched the keys he had hanging out of his pocket and shook my head. I saw him start to raise the bottle to his lips again and with a sigh I grabbed it out of his hands.

"Honestly…" I muttered with disgust, leaving him behind.

* * *

The next morning, Bradin rolled over, grimacing at the bright light. Wait, his room was curtained… Blinking, Bradin realized painfully that he was on the beach. Bradin groaned and clutched his head. He felt three times worse than the day after Founder's Day… he must've really gone off. How much did he drink?

After Jess had left, he had stumbled upon a party where alcohol was offered. He was just going to take a sip, remembering how hammered he got last time. But the rejection had hit him harder than he thought.

Bradin absently wondered if anything had happened after Jess left. Everything that happened after his first few swigs was a fuzzy fog.

With a moan, he struggled to sit up. Ava was going to kill him if he didn't get his ass home. He reached into his pocket and came up empty. He frowned. Did he lose his keys? When the searing ache in his head began to dull, Bradin realized there was another throbbing. The spot near his eye was really sore and as he slowly stood up, he nearly doubled over from the pain in his stomach. Really, what the hell happened last night?

After struggling for a good while, Bradin managed to drag himself home. What would his aunt say when she found out he'd been out all night and had been drinking?

Bradin attempted to sneak in, but the hour was much later than he knew.

"You know Bradin, I really thought after our last talk you wouldn't have gone out and gotten drunk again," Ava's voice was cold.

"Aunt Ava-" Bradin winced.

"You are not to leave this house unless it is for school or to go to your surf team. No parties, no dates, and you are not going to be allowed to go to Football or baseball games. The only reason I'm not revoking your surfing is because you've already made the commitment. This is in effect immediately and will last until February, minimum." Ava cut him off. "Do you have any idea how foolish that was? If Jessica hadn't stopped by to tell me what happened, I would have called the police!"

"…Jessica?" the words hit him.

"Yeah. You'd have better thank her until your voice goes dry because she came by to drop off your keys, saying how she knew you were way too intoxicated to drive." Ava said. How did Jessica get his keys?

"I'm sorry," he mumbled feebly.

"Just go to your room. Jay's got some lecturing of his own he wants to dish." Ava sighed. "And by the way, these keys are staying with me. You've lost the privilege of a car."

Bradin went to his room as told but couldn't keep the confusion out. How did Jess end up with his keys? A thought hit him. Oh my God. Did she go back?

Bradin listened to Jay's useless words and was thrown some Tylenol and an ice pack. "You'd better just sleep it off. It's your best bet." Bradin thanked him and washed his face. He looked up at his reflection and grimaced. He looked like ass. There were dark bags under his eyes and he looked pasty.

Bradin spent the better part of the day throwing up and lounging in his bed. After racking his brain, brief flashes of fragmented images from the previous night flew through his intensely pained head but not enough for him to have a grasp on what happened.

"Aunt Ava…" Bradin faltered. This was not a time to get in her face. "Would I be able to drop by Jessica's house to thank her for the keys? It'll just take a half hour."

"Fine, but this is a special case and the only time you'll be going anywhere for three months." Ava sighed. "And if you aren't back in half an hour, 10pm on the dot, you'll have an extra two weeks grounded."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I swear I'll be go there and be back as quickly as I can."

Bradin was about to walk out the door when Ava warned him, "I know you probably don't remember anything, but be gentle with her. When she stopped by, she looked hurt and angry."

Not a good sign… "Do you know why?" Bradin questioned.

"I asked but she didn't say," Ava replied. "Listen, just keep in my mind that you may not know what happened, but that does not in any way make the things that happened non-existent. She'll have remembered and, drunk or not, it was still you there that night and you'll have to take responsibility for that."

Bradin nodded before heading to Jessica's place apprehensively. So, she had returned to him and noticed that he was drunk enough to take away his keys. And she was pissed. But perhaps she was pissed for the sole reason that he was drunk, nothing more. Somehow, he found that hard to believe.

He took a breath and knocked on her door. "Uh, hi," he stammered when she answered.

The expression on her face ranged from surprise to anger to disbelief. She shut the door in his face. Bradin exhaled and said, "Jess…can we talk, please?"

"I really can't believe you showed up," she said through the door. It opened a crack. "You don't remember, do you? What happened?"

"…I'm sorry, I don't…" Bradin muttered. "D-did you go back to the beach?"

"I did," she answered shortly.

"I really have no idea what I did…I wish I did, but… well, I wanted to thank you for looking out for me last night…I heard you took away my keys." Bradin said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry if I did anything ass-like to you, if I did none of it was intentional…"

"Uh huh," she looked down.

"Please Jess, I don't even know what I did wrong," Bradin pleaded.

"Bradin, I don't even want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you, I don't want to be anywhere near you." She bit out.

"Could you help me understand…?" Bradin begged.

Jessica just said, "I'll see you around town, I guess." And shut the door.

Bradin leaned against the door. "Jess! Come on! Jessica!" She didn't answer. With a sigh, Bradin stared at the door for a moment longer before returning home. He had to remember what happened!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! 20 more til 100! And brand new Summerland in 39 mins for me, but oh no, it looks as if there'll be trouble for Bradin : ' ( 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, if you didn't see last night's Summerland, skip this bit. Before the story goes on I must say (girly shriek) LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE OF SUMMERLAND ROCKED! Jesse was so hot! I nearly cried when he overdosed, he looked so ill…his eye was so swollen! And when Bradin was all 'hiss hiss' at Callie, I mourned so thank the LORD they made up! He really out-hotted himself this episode! BRALLIE/CALLDIN FOREVER! He was such a major horn dog this episode though, God… beginning to think I didn't exaggerate so much in this fic! Okay, done rambling… Hee hee hee, Jesse McCartney is so beyond hot…

* * *

He didn't remember. Okay, so she didn't really expect him to after seeing his display, but it still pissed her off. He wouldn't remember her confessing her desire to be with him, he wouldn't know why she was so disgusted, and he wouldn't have any recollection of anything. That was just wonderful. Jessica walked away from the door, ignoring his raised voice pleading for her to listen. He couldn't even feel guilty, stupid scumbag.

The next day at school, Jessica spotted Bradin heading towards her locker. Then he approached her at lunch and cornered her after school. She was completely repulsed by him right now but a little voice whispered that he_ was_ drunk… he wasn't himself and definitely not thinking straight…so should he blame him? But the voice was silenced as every other part of her remembered his appalling behaviour. She couldn't be around him, she just couldn't.

Bradin was constantly hovering nearby which meant she had to be on guard constantly that day in order to avoid him, causing her to be more than a little distracted through out. Jason had walked with her to a few classes and had seemed adamant to tell her something at lunch but she was too dazed to really hear. He tried again after school.

"Jessica…" he hesitated.

"Hmmm?" She murmured, glancing over her shoulder on look out.

"We've gotten to be pretty close… I mean it's been two months since we've met…" he swallowed.

"Yeah, you're a good friend, Jas," Jessica agreed, scanning the crowd ahead.

"The thing is, from the first day I met you, I didn't want to be just-" Jason started.

"CRAP! I got to go, Bradin's coming!" yelped Jessica, "See you!" she scattered off, leaving Jason gaping after her looking pained.

"…friends," Jason finished, "So, want to go out with me, Jess?" He glanced over at Bradin, who actually didn't seem to have spotted Jessica, and glared. "Even when she's ignoring him I can't get in a word." He gingerly touched his jaw where Bradin had punched him and muttered quietly, "Oh, Jason, where'd you get that bruise? God, she doesn't even _notice_ me…"

"JESSICA!" Bradin yelled.

Jessica was out the school doors and just starting to relax. She sighed. It figures the moment she let's her guard down is the moment he chooses to pop up. She decided to just continue walking.

"Wait," he panted, stepping beside her.

"How many times do I have to yell at you and avoid you for you to understand that I don't want to talk?" snapped Jessica.

"I don't want to piss you off, but I need to talk to you," he answered.

"Space, time, distance apart, all words you don't seem to comprehend. Can't you see that I can't be near you?" Jessica exclaimed.

She was right, Bradin thought. But how could he make anything right if he didn't remember what he had done? "Can I make things right?" he asked.

"Leave me alone and move on," she yelled. "And I'm not going to explain to you what it is you did. You're just going to have to figure it out yourself."

"Jess-" he didn't even know what to say anymore.

"This isn't like before, Bradin. I can't forgive you." She said softly and walked off. This time, Bradin didn't follow.

As the hours passed, Bradin fought with himself, trying desperately to recall what he had done. He tried to piece together the flashes of noise, the hazy disjointed snapshots of events…

For some reason, he kept coming up with the sensation of feeling her lips against his. But that wasn't possible, was it? Bradin was slipping into extreme frustration. Would the memories ever surface?

He lay in bed, going through every detail that floated to mind. Was it hopeless? He had a fitful sleep, unable to find actual rest.

"...Horn dog…trying to…shirt off… I'm not going to do that!"

"…Sara would've put out!"

"…I'm not Sara!"

"…Wanted to screw you since school started…"

Bradin woke with a jolt and rubbed his eyes. That had to be just a nightmare. That couldn't seriously have been part of what happened! It was starting to come to him, the words were becoming less garbled, the images less blurred… One of the images that wouldn't leave consisted of his hand being somewhere it shouldn't have been… With a heavy gulp, Bradin hoped with every fibre of his being that these images and words were not recovered memories.

It was still the middle of the night, but Bradin couldn't sleep again and he didn't really want to. He just sat up, listening to the utter silence, except for the swish of the waves and the occasional car alarm. Why did everything have to get so messed up? His marks weren't the best right now, he wasn't very close with his friends at school, and even surfing was failing to be his one escape. Now his aunt and Jessica were pissed at him too, on top of Nikki, who had found out that he had sort've given Cameron a warning to not hurt her. Not to mention most of the girls at school, who were bitter and disgusted with him, although a large amount still openly pined for him. Was there something seriously screwed up with him that caused him to make all these crap choices?

Someone, tell him that he hadn't actual been that obviously lewd towards Jessica.

Someone tell him that she hadn't gone back to him to take back what she had said only to find him drunk and swaggering.

Someone tell him that he didn't screw up his chance with her for good.


	21. Chapter 21

Jessica nearly fell down her stairs when she left for school that morning only to find Bradin waiting for her.

"Hi," he said, standing up from the sidewalk.

"What the hell!" she gasped. She had made a special effort to get up twenty minutes earlier just so she could get to school earlier and avoid him. It was only 7:40! And from the looks of it, Bradin hadn't just gotten there. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since 7," he shrugged.

"You got up at 6:30 just to corner me?" she gawked.

"…Uh, well, I couldn't really sleep that well and I have to go straight home after school, so…" he explained.

"Honestly, Bradin. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You. So stop trying!" Jessica exclaimed, frustrated. She turned away from him and started walking.

"Wait, no, Jess, I came over because, well, the reason I couldn't sleep was 'cause I had these weird nightmares, and I-I think I have an idea of what I did," he gulped.

"Good for you," was her cool answer.

"No, please, I-I still can't remember much, but from the pieces that surfaced…" Bradin caught up to her and blocked her path. "I am so sorry."

"Tell me, how much do you remember?" she crossed her arms.

Bradin's face changed colour, "I-I said some things about Sara…and my hand was… I'm really confused, did we kiss?"

"Yeah, we did, I came back to say how sorry I was and how much I wanted to be with you too. Then we made out and you tried to get my shirt off, even after I said no three times. At this point, I realized how drunk you were and you made some pleasant comment about how you screwed half the girls you've been with in the past two months and remarked how Sara wouldn't have stopped you from doing things. You groped me again and it finally dawned on me how twisted you were so I grabbed your keys and left." Jessica muttered venomously, "There. The blanks are filled, I hope."

Bradin gaped for a moment before running to catch up with her again, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he pleaded, "Jessica, I, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am…But you've got to know, that wasn't me. I-I would never- I wouldn't do that to you, ever. I would never hurt you. I care about you so much…"

"It was really wonderful to find out that you had been thinking about sex with me since the beginning of summer. Nice to know what it is you care about," Jessica said calmly. "Of course, on that night it wasn't you I was with, no, you never hurt me, no it wasn't you that made me feel more like an object than a person, 'cause Bradin Westerly wouldn't do that. Except you did."

"I was drunk!" he blurted. "I had no idea what I was doing, what I was saying!"

"Yeah, but you did when you gulped down the alcohol in the first place. Even if you hadn't done all that crap, the point is, you got drunk. After swearing to my parents that you had only drank alcohol that one incident and that you would never again until it was legal, after promising me that you would never do something so stupid again, you did. And the alcohol didn't make you lie it just loosened you up. So I guess I should be grateful I saw who you truly were before we actually started going out. I guess I should be thankful to find out what you really think about when we hang out."

"I know it was incredibly stupid, I get that, and if I could take it back I could! But I didn't mean those words! I swear, I didn't! The only reason I turned to beer in the first place was because I thought you really wouldn't give me another chance. I thought you wouldn't be with me. You had rejected me and that just destroyed me, okay?" Bradin said.

"Don't you fucking dare blame me for your drinking," she snapped.

"No, that's not what I meant!" he hastily exclaimed.

"Why don't you go and sleep with some other girl from our school, huh? I'm sure it'd take a lot less effort," dismissed Jessica.

"I'm not like that," Bradin said desperately, "I know my past few months aren't a stellar example of this, but I'm not one of those guys who cares only about your body."

"Sounded a whole lot like it, to me. The master of the one-night stand even admitted it. And such a statement cannot be taken back." Jessica told him.

"Jessica, you are such a great person, and I care about you with all my heart, I hate myself for ever hurting you in any way and I have to make you understand, I'm not really like that. You've known me for 15 years, how can you doubt this?" he said.

"Because you're an attractive guy who has multitudes of girls wanting to shack with you, the Bradin I saw before very well could have been an act. That night, the alcohol took down your mask and revealed your true perverted horny self." Jessica bit out. "Tell me, what do you know about me, Bradin, really? Aside from the fact that you still haven't seen me in a bikini, what is it that you like so much?"

Bradin faltered for just a moment but it was enough to cause a new layer of hurt to appear in Jessica's eyes. "You can't even tell me. You don't even know. All that you see is my body. You've never really cared, have you?" the anger was still residing in her voice, but much more prominent now was the deep hurt. Her voice cracked and broke and her eyes screamed out the wounded feeling he had inflicted. She looked away from him and walked in the direction of the school. "Don't ever talk to me again." The words were dripping with unshed tears.

Bradin watched her go, still unable to find words. He stood frozen to the spot, filled with enormous remorse. He had a billion reasons why he liked her. He had so much to say, so much to reassure her by, yet the words stalled. They wouldn't come out. A billion things to list and he couldn't even let one word escape.

"Because you're Jessica Wong." He choked out at last, despair and self-loathing, longing and regret filling his entire body. Bradin watched her disappear from his view and he slammed his fist into a tree, causing a surge of pain to wallow in him. He didn't even notice. The fact his hand was bleeding bright red, the fact he quite possible broke his hand, neither registered nor mattered to him.

She was gone and he had no friggin idea how to get her back this time.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you people for reviewing! Please continue to do so! 


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica pushed her way through the hallway to her locker in a haze. Bradin now fully knew what he had done and he still didn't look sincerely remorseful. When he couldn't even respond to that one simple question, a sharp pang had invaded her already battered heart. There had been a faint glimmer of hope that Bradin would prove her wrong about him and that just made things all the more painful. She wished desperately to just move on.

"Hi." A male voice greeted her. She recognized that it wasn't Bradin's.

"Hi." She said, glancing over to see Jason. She looked away and continued shuffling things in and out of her locker.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. Bradin's just being Bradin," Jessica answered.

Jason held back a sigh but questioned with sincere concern, "What did he do this time?"

"It's nothing," Jessica shook her head. "I just let my guard down for a moment. I made the mistake of believing he wasn't as big of an ass as I had thought."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Jason peered closely at her.

"I'm fine, okay Jason?" she snapped, slamming her locker and walking to class without another word.

Jason frowned and heaved an exasperated sigh. It was always about Bradin, wasn't it? He had seen the pain etched across her face in the moment before she noticed him, in the moment before her mask of indifference reappeared. How did Bradin always do this to her?

In that moment, Jason saw Bradin walking oddly alone. He felt his raw bruise once more, recalling the force in which it was exerted, and took a breath. Even if it got him another punch in the face, he had to do it. Jason strode over to Bradin and apprehensively blocked his path.

"What'd you do to her this time?" Jason bit out.

"Not now," was Bradin's edgy reply.

"No, actually, now's good," Jason said, "I don't know what the hell your issue is but don't take it out on Jessica. Stop hurting her!"

"You think I mean to?" Bradin rasped.

"It doesn't matter if you mean to or not. I thought maybe you cared about her. If you do, just stay away, seriously. She's in enough pain," Jason retorted.

Bradin shoved Jason aside, "I don't need some tenth grader telling me what to do."

"Maybe if you weren't acting like such a moron, you wouldn't need one to," Jason muttered. "Stay away from her, dude, she does not want to see you. Don't make her life any worse than you have."

Bradin didn't reply, he just walked around Jason and joined some of his friends near the lockers.

Bradin tried to put Jason's words out of his mind but he couldn't. Obviously, if Jason had noticed how upset Jessica was, she had to be really hurt. He hadn't meant to pause; the words just really couldn't surface. Through the day, Bradin tried again and again to make it up to her but Jason was guarding her like some sort of dog and hadn't allowed him passage. The distanced look of covered unhappiness lay on her face and Bradin knew he couldn't talk to her unless he had something big planned to make it up to her. He wouldn't chance hurting her again.

Damn it though, Bradin really was getting surpassingly annoyed at Jason. He admitted that Jason was being a fairly good friend to Jess in trying to look after her, but honestly. Obviously, if she had felt the same way about Jason they'd be dating by now, wouldn't they? Bradin convinced himself that Jason wasn't a threat…that he would still have time. He wasn't cocky or anything, but he did sort of believe that if she had the opportunity to choose from Jason or Bradin, she'd choose Bradin without hesitation.

In between dodging Bradin, Jason tried to gather up enough courage to ask Jessica out again. Maybe this wasn't the best time to do it, but at the same time there could be no better timing. After all, she was upset but the person whom she was upset with was Jason's main (and hopefully only) rival in her affections. Meaning, his competition was obliterated. Besides, Jason had a feeling that Bradin would soon come up with a stunt that would blind Jessica to all his past mistakes and cause her to dive into his evenly tanned pretty-boy arms once more.

It was after school and Jason had personally seen Bradin walk out the door and onto the bus resignedly. Now was the time. But she wasn't even paying attention to him last time he tried, should he really embarrass himself again?

Jason opened his mouth to speak, "Jess…I know you probably don't want to dive into a relationship right now, after Bradin…"

"Yeah, I am not going to waste another minute of my time worrying about guys. No offence, I don't mean you," she answered.

"I don't think you should be so quick to swear off us guys. There are lots of us out there who would appreciate you and treat you so much better than Bradin," Jason told her. "You should give us a chance to redeem our kind. You need to get your mind off Bradin, any ways."

"I guess," Jessica shrugged.

"No really," Jason continued, "It'll be good for you to see what's out there. You don't even have to start anything serious. Just a casual thing. And who knows, if you like him and he likes you, maybe you'll find yourself with a boyfriend and your Bradin blues will be a thing of the distant past. Go out there, don't let Bradin stop you from doing anything."

Jessica smiled, "You're being really supportive, Jason… I know you've got so many other friends but you spent all day with me to make sure I was okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him. Jason hugged her back, a little awkwardly, feeling as if a major break through had been won. Now's the time!

"Jess-" he said. She looked upon him expectantly. Before he could continue on, a guy who shared a class with Jessica walked up to the pair with a nervous look on his face.

"Uh, hi, can I have a word?" the guy asked Jessica. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" she told Jason. Jason gaped at her as she walked off. Damn it! Would he ever get his chance? Would he ever be able to ask her out without interruption!

Jessica walked beside the guy who had pulled her from Jason. His name was Will Burke and they took art together. She had spoken to him a few times but she didn't know him too well. He was very nice and extremely talented artistically as well as intellectually and was a bit on the shy side, like she was.

"What's up, Will?" she questioned with a smile.

He looked at the floor, then forced himself to meet her eyes. "Er, Jessica, I really, uh, okay, I suck at this…and I don't even know why I'm here, I mean, you're friends with Bradin Westerly and everything…but I-um, do you want to go out with me sometime? Playa Linda is, um, having this festival thing to celebrate it's bicentennial and it could be kind of fun…"

Jessica couldn't hide her surprise. Will was always friendly towards her, but she hadn't hung out around him much at all. She considered the things Jason told her and considered the fact that Will was such a sweet person and how it would've taken a lot for him to take the plunge to ask her out and smiled.

"That sounds good," she answered, "But, uh, I just think you should know. I'm not really looking to start anything right now. I just had a tough few days and I'm not sure if I want to be in anything serious…"

Will broke out into a smile, "Not a problem. Let's just see how it goes. God, I've been thinking about asking you out since October! I didn't I had a chance."

"Why's that?" Jessica asked curiously. After all, he was attractive and nice.

"You just seem to have a broad array of guys to choose from," Will said sheepishly, looking at Jason who was standing down the hall.

"Oh, no, me and him are just friends," she shook her head, "You're the first guy to really ask me out at all this year, actually. And how could I say no to Will Burke, honour student, artistic protégé, and one who has lent me a pencil for the past ten art classes?" she added with a laugh.

After making arrangements with Will, Jessica headed back to Jason. "Guess what? I decided to take your advice. I'm giving guys another shot. Will and I are going out next week. Thank you so much, Jason, if it wasn't for you, I totally wouldn't be doing this." She hugged him, missing the shattered look on Jason's face

He was in cold shock and disgust. His pep talk had softened her up for another guy. Now Bradin didn't matter. He had been so preoccupied with stopping Jess and Bradin getting together that he had not even considered that someone else would be interested. Now neither Bradin nor Jason would have her.

* * *

A/N: Mwhaha, Jason and Bradin were too slow! Thankies guys for reviewing! New goal: to reach 200 reviews! Thanks so much for your support! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Please R n R! Yes, I did feel the need to add yet _another_ guy, lol WND. To Une Poubelle I ask, why do you want to know?

* * *

"We have to talk," Jason stated. Bradin looked at him in a bemused fashion. Jason was the last person he expected seeing on his doorstep. 

"No visitors, Bradin!" Ava called from upstairs.

"Yeah, thank God," Bradin rolled his eyes. "As you heard, I can't talk." He shut the door.

"BRADIN!" Jason rapped on the door. "You don't get it! This is really important!"

"I know, stay away from Jess, blagh, blagh, threaten, whine, whatever." Bradin retorted through the door, his voice getting more muffled as the sentence continued.

"No-seriously, you'll want to know what I have to say!" Jason shouted. Bradin didn't answer. Jason sighed and kicked the door. Stubborn little ass, Jason thought as he walked away.

The next day at school, Jason was waiting for Bradin at his locker.

"Okay, the stalking thing is getting creepy," Bradin muttered.

"Listen, I don't like you and you pretty much hate me but we both have a major problem." Jason told him. Bradin crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Jessica's going out with someone else."

Bradin nearly dropped the book he was carrying. "Wait, WHAT!"

"His name's Will Burke, they take art together," Jason said quickly.

"How the hell did you let this happen?" Bradin demanded, "You were with her practically all day!"

"Don't blame me, you were the one who hurt her so bad that she just wanted to go out with _someone_ in order to get her mind off you! _You_ drove her to it!" Jason said accusingly, "But none of that matters, she's with him as in _we_ are out."

"Dude, one date doesn't mean they're going steady," Bradin replied, more to convince himself than anything.

"Maybe so but we should still take measures to ensure that it doesn't become serious," Jason said.

"Paranoid, much?" Bradin raised an eyebrow. "Jessica knows what's best for herself. She can make her own choices."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jason demanded angrily. "Don't you care that you could lose your shot?"

"Again, one date does not equate marriage." Bradin answered. "It'd be wrong for us to deliberately sabotage the one good thing going on in her life."

Jason threw his hands up in frustration. "God, I thought you'd help me with this. This was one thing I thought you'd agree with me on." He shook his head and strode off.

Bradin kept an eye out all week to see how Jess behaved around the people around her. He hadn't seen her treat anyone with obvious affection, which Bradin knew was a good sign. Jason was just overreacting. He hoped. However, Bradin had found out who it was Jason was talking about and had seen the new guy and Jessica speaking together on occasion. They weren't close, yet, but Bradin felt slightly uneasy seeing her with intentions to pursue a relationship with another guy.

As Jessica went through the next two weeks, she was very aware of Bradin watching her. Her date with Will had been fun and the two had continued getting together but ultimately, Jessica thought they were really more friend material. However, she had seen Bradin's jealous glances when she was near Will and it didn't exactly make her feel bad. Let him be jealous. He can jump to conclusions all he wants. Maybe she was being petty or a bad person, but it gave her a little burst of joy in knowing that Bradin was squirming. He hadn't even spoken to her at all since the day on her doorstep. Not a word! Okay, so that was probably due in part to the fact that she was avoiding him and Jason was keeping him at bay, but if he tried a little harder how difficult would it be to make it up to her if he was really sorry? Jason, too, was acting differently around her. He was a lot quieter and seemed to get extra sullen when Will was around. Jason also began to insult and scruntize Will at every chance he could, an occurrence that was pissing Jessica off to no limit.

"Can't he even get a full sentence out without stuttering ?" Jason sneered as Will walked off one day.

"For the love of God, Jason, what the hell is with you !" Jessica snapped. "Why must you point out every imperfection ? You're being a jerk !"

"I just think you deserve better," Jason explained, shooting Will a dirty look from across the room.

"And the sentiment is sweet, but please Jason, lay off," Jessica told him.

"Why are you hanging around that guy ? He's so, well, really, you could do better." Jason faltered.

"You know what type of guys used to drive me off the wall in Kansas ?" Jessica fixed Jason with a look.

"What kind… ?" Jason questioned.

"The kind that always thought that they were too good to go out with some girls. The kind that thought they were better than everyone else. The shallow, nasty, conceited bigots who believed that they were doing me a huge favour by gracing me with their presence. I may have changed a lot since my junior high days in Kansas, but even if I'm not really on the unpopular side of the spectrum any more, I know what it's like to have people think the way you do. And I will not be the girl who does that." Jessica stated edgily, walking away from Jason.

Jason stood there looking taken aback and feeling exasperated. His break up plan was really not going well. He sincerly needed the help of Bradin ; Bradin must've been the driving force between many broken couples, after all, he always got the girl. Why wouldn't Bradin just help him!

* * *

A/N: Oh my GOD I just wrote Chappies 24 and 25 and you people are going to love me! I'm hoping, at least. Ahhh though, I am so thoroughly depressed now... Anyways, I'll try to have them posted by Monday 


	24. Chapter 24

Bradin brushed off Jason's third attempt to recruit him in 'Operation Separation' and shrugged on his backpack. He knew Jason disliked him even more now, but Bradin just couldn't make himself do something that could tear away any trickle of happiness in Jess's life. Besides, if all went as he planned, Will wouldn't be an issue. Putting down Will would do nothing but anger Jessica, this Bradin was sure of. Jason was right in that respect; Bradin had gotten the girl in many occasions. He had wooed so many people that he was smart enough to know that if you wanted the girl, you had to make them want to go out with _you_, not try to make them _no longer_ want to go out with the other guy. If you succeeded in making a girl really like you, any other guy would be no issue. Even if all this wasn't true, Bradin still would not have made an alliance with Jason. It wasn't necessary. Bradin had been planning what he would say and do to make it up to Jessica for the entire span of the two weeks that had passed. He hadn't spoken to her yet, but his plans were just about ready. Bradin knew that Jess wouldn't forgive him easily, after all, this would be his, what, third chance already? It would take a lot of sentiment, a lot of heart-felt sincerity, to cause Jessica to see how much he truly cared. And Bradin felt that he was ready to show her just that.

The next day, at lunch, Bradin got out of class quickly. He dumped his books in his locker and grabbed the supplies he had stored in preparation. It was now or never…

Bradin took a breath and ran over to Jessica's locker. The area was pretty much deserted, thanks to a few favours pulled by his friends in high places. Bradin swallowed before walking up beside her.

"Hi, Jessica," he greeted, knowing he would be brushed off.

She glanced at him and acknowledged him with a small nod and started to walk off.

"Please." He stood in front of her, looking into her overcast eyes.

"I-" she faltered, "I, uh, have to meet Jason."

"He's busy," Bradin informed her. "Ms Henderson wanted his help with something and he'll be missing half the lunch hour."

"Did I say Jason? I meant Will," Jessica forced a smile.

"I happen to know that Will is doing a make-up test right now," Bradin said.

"You're getting creepy," Jessica muttered, "What, did you actually have this all planned out?"

"I just need to make sure you'll listen." Bradin said urgently. "Please?"

"I'm sure I'd rather not," she shifted.

"Jess, please, just give me ten minutes max," Bradin pleaded. "Give me a chance to try to make it better. Just let me say what I have to say and I swear I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want."

Jessica gave him a wary look before sighing. "You're not going to drop this until I agree, so fine. But stay true to your word and leave me alone after this."

"I will." Bradin held up his palms. "But, uh, we sort of have to do this in a certain area."

"All right." Jessica shrugged hesitantly. She slowly walked beside him.

"I really would've wanted to do this after school, in someplace less, er, well, somewhere other than the school area, but I couldn't so I'm hoping this'll be okay." Bradin explained, opening a door for her. Jessica went in and found herself in the school's balcony. It was a wide space, which had flowers around the rail and a piano on the side. This was where small concerts were held when the weather permitted it.

"Okay, I'm here, I'm somewhat listening, get to the point of this already." Jessica broke the silence.

Bradin took a shaky breath and nodded. He turned to her and started, "Jess, I've done a lot of things this past while that I'm not proud of in the least. I really never meant to hurt you."

"I've heard this before," Jessica said impatiently.

Bradin put a finger to her lips to silence her and looked into her eyes and said, "There's so much to you that is wonderful, but I knew if I listed them out loud I'd screw it up, or get tongue tied, or something. And you'd probably interrupt me before I finished. And I'd sound like a cheesy moron. So I wrote it down." Bradin slipped a neatly folded piece of paper into her hands. "You can crumple it up, or whatever, but I just thought it would just be better to give it to you in writing." Jessica took the paper but didn't look at it. Bradin swallowed and continued. "These past two weeks spent without you pretty much destroyed me. It gave me a lot of time to think. And I know I'm probably a nerd…but I wrote you two songs. Before you laugh, please listen to all of it."

Bradin sat down on the piano bench. "This first one is called 'That was Then."

_Guess you never really know  
Just what you've got  
Until you finally realize  
She could be gone  
And know that I've been taking you for granted  
For the longest time  
All you want  
Is someone who really cares  
And I didn't even  
Notice you were there  
I promise I'll never ever  
Make that same mistake not twice_

_That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need_

_Guess I never thought about it before  
I was thinkin' of myself  
And nothing more  
Didn't even wanna try to find out  
How you really feel (how you really feel)  
Now I see  
That I'm the lucky one  
It's true  
What we got  
You know I never want to lose  
I was trippin' in a fantasy  
And missing what was real_

_That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need_

_I used to be someone  
Who really only really though about  
Themselves and no one else  
And you could tell baby  
But as before  
I understood  
Be with you  
'Cause something is good  
Gotta let her know  
And I want you to know_

_You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
Now you know my fantasy  
That you're my world (yeah)_

_I never want our love to fail  
I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are_

_That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need_

_You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
Now you know my fantasy  
That you're my world (yes you are)_

_I never want our love to fail  
I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are_

_That was then  
This is now  
Take some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need_

_Comin' around  
And ready to show you how  
I'm gonna change girl"_

Bradin took a breath and looked into Jessica's shocked face and said softly, "And this one's called Because You Live."

_"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live"_

As Bradin sang, Jessica could feel her heart tighten. The words were beautiful. She could feel her stoniness melt. Bradin finished the last note and stood up from the piano, examining her reaction. She was speechless and immobile. Bradin kneeled down in front of her and kissed her hand.

"That was what I wanted to tell you." Bradin told her simply. "Please, Jess, can you forgive me?" Jessica still couldn't find her voice. She was touched. Bradin waited for her to say something, anything, but she couldn't. He couldn't read her expression and felt a thud in his heart. He thought he had failed. The bell rang, sounding as if it was from far off, and Bradin awkwardly stood up.

"I guess I took up more of your time than I thought," Bradin looked down. He looked crushed. With a heavy gulp, Bradin gave Jessica one more glance before walking away. "I guess I won't bother you any more."

Jessica wanted to call out to stop him but her voice wasn't cooperating. She wanted to stand up but couldn't move. This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought desperately. She shouldn't care about him.

* * *

A/N: Lol, I know, kind of cheesy. Reviewwwww, and I say thannnnnk yoooooou if you have...! 


	25. Chapter 25

Once she was herded into class, Jessica felt numb. The words he had sung had washed over her and she couldn't believe she had just let him walk away. She wanted to rush up to him and tell him all was well, but a part of her was still very scared.

During class, Jessica realized she was still clutching the piece of paper he had given her. She sucked in a breath and slowly unfolded it, hoping against hope that the words were careless and meaningless, hoping that the letter would make her feel relieved that she had let him go, hoping that the words were repulsive. And hoping that they were as sweet, as loving, as beautiful, as she had once believed Bradin was.

_Jess,_

_I know you're probably going to throw this out, but I just had to try to get you to understand. I know how much I hurt you when I didn't respond right away when you asked why I liked you, but it wasn't because I didn't know what to say. I paused because I was just so shocked that you had to ask me. Why do I like you? You're beautiful, but you'll never admit it and you don't deny it to seem modest; you actually don't believe you are, which just blows my mind! You're insanely, I repeat, insanely smart and yet you've never once made me feel stupid. You're kind but you don't let people walk all over you. You've got a sharp edge, but you're such a sweetheart. You're witty and quirky and strange but completely comfortable in your strangeness. You are your own person with your own life and you never followed me around like those other girls, yet I always know you care. You don't say things you don't mean. You won't change yourself to make someone else happy…you are 100 true to yourself. When you smile, you make me feel like all that's wrong in my life is made right again. When I make you laugh, even if for a short moment, I feel like I've done something worthwhile. You're sensitive and I know you get hurt easily but you put up a mask like everything's okay just so others don't worry. If that's not being selfless, I don't know what is. You've never given up on me…until now, that is. I'm hoping you won't think these words are meaningless, because I mean them with all my heart. Jessica, I care about you more than you can know. When you found out about my parents, you did what others couldn't. You just sat with me, not saying any ridiculous words of pity, not making any statements that everything would be okay, not telling me how I should be feeling…You just sat there with me, Jess, and let me get out the tears I had been keeping in. You didn't make me feel awkward or stupid, you just held me, even though we didn't know each other that well then. You may not have known it, in fact most people probably didn't see it, but I was at breaking point. I didn't feel like I could talk about it to anyone and I largely acted as if I was fine. You helped me move on._

_I will not be able to forgive myself for making you cry. I'm just hoping you will. I won't make any promises about never hurting you again, after all, if we're in each other's lives for as long as I hope we will be, it's inevitable. All I can promise is that I'll always be there to wipe away the tears. All I can promise is that I'll always care about you. I'll do my best to prevent from hurting you; I'll do my best to be the man you once liked so much._

_With love and hope from your former non-friend_

_-Bradin_

Jessica dropped the letter onto her desk and broke out crying. Those around her whirled around to see what was going on, but she didn't care. It was the middle of class, during a video, and the room was silent until her sobs escaped, but she didn't care. The tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping this makes up for the cheesiness factor of last chapter, lol. Again, thanks for reviewing everyone! For the next few days I've got to focus on my other fics, so it could be a while before my next update. Knowing me, a while is probably a week max, lolol 


	26. Chapter 26

Bradin was standing at his locker when a piece of paper fell out. It appeared to be the same slip of paper he had given Jessica. Thinking that she had returned it without reading it, or worse yet, that she had read it and had been indifferent to the words, Bradin felt even worse than he had earlier. With an agitated sigh, he unfolded the paper. To his surprise, it wasn't the letter he had given Jess at all. The page was completely blank save for two very welcome words.

_'Not Former'_

The paper slipped out of his hands when he realized what the words meant and a second later, Jessica's warm body had sprinted to him and she was against him in a tight embrace. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier and in his arms the tears flowed renewed. Bradin never wanted to let go.

From across the hall, Jason watched the two in shocked horror. How could it be that they were wrapped around each other like there was no tomorrow? Jason could feel bitterness rising up in a huge splurge. The jackass had refused to help him because he wanted only to help himself. While Jessica was angry with Jason for his well-meaning comments, Bradin was golden again after being a nasty perv and cold bastard for the fourth time.

Jessica was too choked up to speak. When they finally broke apart, Bradin was lit with surprise and hope as he searched her eyes. He could see how touched she was.

"I mean every word," Bradin whispered in her ear.

"Those were the sweetest things anyone's ever said about me," Jessica swallowed, her voice thick with emotion.

"I thought…" Bradin stammered, "When you didn't say anything…"

"My voice was being infuriating," Jessica shook her head, "You know me, Bray, I'm a sucker for anything sappy."

"So you're forgiving me? Do I get another chance?" Bradin bit his lip.

"How could any girl say no?" Jessica answered with a smile.

"You won't regret this, Jess, you won't," Bradin kissed her forehead. He moved down and brushed his lips against hers.

Jessica recoiled. Bradin looked at her with confusion.

"I-I care about you, a lot, Bradin, but I'm just not ready to be more than friends with you," Jessica looked down.

"I won't screw up that badly again-" Bradin tried to reassure her.

"I just need some time," Jessica repeated, giving his arm a squeeze. Her tone was pleading and her eyes apologetic as she continued; "I need you in my life, Bray. Will you still be here when I'm ready?"

Bradin kissed her nose and smiled lightly, "Like I could actually leave. I'll always be here, Jess. Always. Take as long as you need, I'll be here if you change your mind. I can wait."

Jessica hugged him again and closed her eyes. She felt content and safe with him, and she was relieved of his answer. She believed his words and hoped he had spoken true. She knew she wouldn't survive another let down from Bradin.

Bradin had said the words from his heart. He was elated she was in his life again, in any form. If and when she felt she was ready to move forward with him, he knew he'd be there with open arms. In the meantime, he was fine with waiting. Jessica was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Uber short, I know, I know. RnR, anyhow, please! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! If anyone's interested in Harry Potter, could you maybe check out my new HP fic, 'Tortured Soul'? It's a Draco/O.C story. Lolol, sorry for the advertising. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while... I stupidly started a story on fictionpress too so now I've got 7 stories running together...not bright! Ack, well, I'll try to juggle as best I can. Hope you like this! And, as always, thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Jason had to show extreme restraint for the entire following day. During class, in the halls, on the phone, Jessica kept bringing up Bradin. 'Oh My God, he was so sweet!' 'He actually sang for me!' It was as if the past few weeks hadn't happened.

Now that she was talking to Bradin once more, Jason had to deal with both the artsy, cute, shy-guy thing Will had going for him as well as the popular, attractive, witty charm Bradin symbolized. The two were quite different and yet Jessica liked them both. Would Jason actually be able to beat down both guys?

In his eternally frustrated mood, Jason's wrath for Bradin was larger than it had ever been. Bradin was a bigger threat than Will, so it was time for drastic measures.

"You want me to conspire with you in getting rid of Bradin Westerly?" Will raised his eyebrows. He shut his locker and faced Jason with surprised amusement.

"If you want Jess, there's no other way. The guy's freakin' untouchable!" Will replied.

"I thought you two were just friends?" Will frowned.

"We are. Thanks to Bradin." Jason rolled his eyes.

"And me." Will pointed out. "Look, it's no secret that you don't like me. I've seen your sad attempts at separating Jess and me. I don't doubt you tried to get Bradin's help with outing me. Somehow, this kind of leads me to believe you're not exactly loyal. Once Bradin's gone you'll turn your back and screw me over. Besides, Bradin's just friends with her."

"He sure as hell doesn't want to be only that," Jason said.

"Jason, I'm secure and moral enough to trust that things will turn out the way they're supposed to." Will shouldered his backpack and shut his locker.

"You know who Bradin Westerly is. When he wants something, he normally gets it. Especially when it comes to girls." Jason put a hand out to stop Will from leaving.

"What is your deal? If you cared about Jessica you wouldn't be standing here like a selfish jerk trying to sabotage her newly kindled friendship with a guy who was really important to her. Can't you see how happy she is? And you're trying to convince me to help you wreck that? Jess is my friend-I'm not doing anything of the sort. So piss off." Will fixed Jason with a look and stiffly walked around him and out the door.

Jason stared after him with a disappointed look on his face. His plans wouldn't work. But hey, all it took was a little adjusting… Maybe he wouldn't do so willingly, but Will would end up being of aid in this ordeal after all… Jason smirked and strode off to locate Jessica.

Jessica was lying on the grass mundanely. Even the sky was proving uncompromising. It stayed a mild blue and was completely cloudless. She stuck her hand out and reluctantly pulled the nearby binder towards her. She gave the binder a dismal frown and sighed in a defeated fashion.

"I guess we should probably get working." She let out, relenting at last.

"Considering we've been here for ten minutes and I spent double that persuading my aunt to let me do this, I'd say yes." Bradin answered from a spot somewhere beside her.

"How'd you convince her, anyways?" Jess asked, holding out a blank piece of paper in front of her.

"Remember, I'm tutoring you?" he chuckled. "And Miss Bailey cornered me to do it-"

"Except I don't think bothering her all lunch hour about how much you could aid me in History qualifies as being cornered," snorted Jessica.

"Hey, I heard you were having trouble and I happened to mention that I had a shining towards the subject. If Miss Bailey would have heard my comment and taken it upon herself to appoint me to you, who am I to argue?" he smiled.

"She thinks you're a fruit." Jess grinned. "I'm one of her best students."

"You were having trouble. No more of this _one_ of the best, no no, Bradin Westerly shall help you become _the_ best," Bradin said.

"She's even giving you extra credit, isn't she?" Jessica laughed.

"Just a little," he said smugly.

"Clever little weasel, aren't we," she propped herself up.

"My aunt can't very well forbid me to comply with a reasonable request from one of teachers but she stated very clearly that I only have forty minutes on Monday and only Monday. Oh, and she says she wants to see your improvement. Somehow, she's got it in her head that I may not be genuinely helping you academically." Bradin told her.

"Well, History was your best subject, wasn't it?" Jessica faced him.

"Yup. Best in my class. And that's my one and only subject I can boast that." He laughed. "Come on. Let's discuss Stalin."

The two poured over the textbook and he made a sincere effort to help her out with her homework questions. He was not a dishonest person, or at least he tried not to be. And he had been a big enough ass to his aunt lately, he did not want to further disjoint the dwindling trust she held for him. He was going to tutor Jessica. It was just a very nice addition that this was also opportune moment to spend time with Jess. He still had to prove that he wouldn't do anything ass-like to her. Bradin had to pat himself on the back, though. His letter had been effective… the way she was looking at him now made him want to cheer.

Looking at the girl beside him now made a small smile form on Bradin's lips. She was adorable- she was biting her lips and scanning for the answers with a look of pure hatred for her teacher on her face. Her hair kept being pushed into her face by the wind and she was impatiently flinging the strands back. She was quiet now, full of concentration.

She glanced up when she felt his eyes fixed on her. Bradin smiled and put on his sexy pout, posing for effect. The sun brushed down on his soft hair, lighting up his entire form. He relaxed on the grass and casually and subtly rested his arms upon the ground and flexed them so his muscles were visible. He looked like a Greek God and he knew it and would flaunt it as much as he could.

"Yes, you look like a model. Are you going to preen all day?" Jessica laughed teasingly. "I'm afraid your magnificence won't make me drop everything and make out with you, much as you may wish."

"Aw. All the other girls seem to fall under it," Bradin stuck out his lip and grinned.

"Too bad for you- I'm not all the other girls," she flicked his arm. She was being sarcastic and unfazed, and distinctly unimpressed. Ha. Inside she was trying to keep herself from doing exactly what she had mocked. He was gorgeous. When he made a conscious effort to appear that way, how could anyone not notice? However, it was in his moments of complete unawareness, when he wasn't trying, that was when he was truly beautiful. She loved him. Jessica blinked. Those thoughts had entered her mind unbidden. No, it wasn't love. It couldn't be love. Attraction was all it was, she told herself. Any straight female looking at this hunk of perfection in such clarity would be lead to believe they were in love. She didn't even know if she liked him that much, love…whatever. He was hot, though… Jessica really appreciated the effort he had exerted into spending time with her. He was making it up to her in every way he could, trying so hard to be perfect. He had made it up already, though. She couldn't hate him now if she tried. God, why'd he have to be hot and sweet? And super smart too, considering the 94 average he had garnered from his History class in grade ten.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason watched the interaction between the girl he had become so fond of and his recent arch-nemesis with anger. It really did not seem fair in his mind that a guy such as Bradin, he who could get any girl in any grade, he who had girls in freakin' university and girls who were seriously model/actress calibre flirting with him, wanted to snatch away one of the few girls he could actually have a chance with. Of all the "pretty people" who stood in Bradin's league, why, oh why, did he decide he wanted Jessica? Why couldn't he just stick to his own league? And Jason couldn't understand Jessica, either. He couldn't comprehend how she would openly forgive him after doing so many stupid things. She was smarter than this. How could she let one stupid corny gimmick blind her from all else? Jason couldn't take this anymore. All his life he had been forced to watch the Bradin's of Playa Linda woo away every girl he had ever liked. He hardly ever got the girl. The problem Jason had was simple. He wasn't unpopular, on the contrary he had quite a large amount of friends. In fact, he was on friendly terms with most of the people in the school. Not a lot of people disliked him, not counting the members of the absolute elite in the school. The problem Jason had was that he was always looked upon as the nice 'friend'. He was 'shoulder-to-cry-on' guy. Which was why when Jessica came, Jason had made a big effort to really get to know her before the other people could pounce. At one point, Jason really thought he was making leeway. But it turned out that he had fallen into the same trap again. He was viewed as a good friend, nothing more. With Bradin here it would always be that way. But if he could get rid of Bradin, perhaps Jess would be able to see him in a new light.

He didn't like lying. Jason was a pretty good guy. He looked like a pretty good guy, at least. Normally he was decent and played fair. But years upon years of frustration were finally taking a toll on him. The bitterness was starting to shine through.

"Hey Jess," Jason called. She turned and smiled at him. She said good-bye to Bradin and strode over. Ha, that was a small victory, he was chosen over Bradin.

"What's up?" she asked, walking with him to their lockers.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about…" Jason started, putting on a hesitant look of appraisal.

"…What?" Jessica questioned, peering slightly warily at him.

"It's, uh, it's Bradin." Jason took in a breath.

"Am I going to have to prod you every step of the way or are you ever going to tell me what's on your mind?" Jessica said somewhat impatiently.

"Look. Bradin, Bradin threatened me." Jason looked down. "He hit me and warned me to stay away from you." He carefully tilted his head so that the fading but still visible bruise which Bradin had given him a while ago was in Jessica's line of vision. "And, er, I was talking to Will earlier and…Bradin threatened him too. Will didn't want to make a thing of it so he'll probably deny it if you confront him about it, he didn't want to interfere with you and Bradin. And I know that you two are getting on well and I'm really sorry to rain on that but I just really thought you should know that Bradin is sort've possessive. He doesn't want you to spend time with any other guy… he's trying to kill what he thinks is the competition. Maybe I'm making this into something bigger than it is but I just need you to know how physical and possibly abusive he could be. If he's so jealous when you guys are just friends, I don't want to know how he'd be if you started getting more serious. I think he's got the personality of an abuser. I'm worried about you."

"Bradin wouldn't-" Jessica protested in shock.

"Jess, he would. A lot of abusers have a double personality…they may appear sweet and caring but inside they can be down right dangerous." Jason said firmly. He shifted his eyes to the ground. "I know this is probably really hard to swallow and I totally understand if you choose not to believe me…but please, just watch out, okay?"

"Did he do this to you?" Jessica touched the bruise on his cheek.

Jason gave half a shrug. Inside his stomach did a little flip. Truth was, Bradin had indeed punched him there but the majority of the swelling came from the hard landing Jason had encountered when he had stumbled out of bed and banged his face onto his dresser last morning. It was coincidentally in the same spot. Technically, Jason wasn't lying… "I'm just concerned that your face is the next he'll be hitting."

Jessica blinked a few times and shook her head. She looked absolutely crushed. "I can't believe he hit you because you're my friend." She bit down on her lip and mumbled, "He was so sweet. He was being so great. I thought-I thought things were good again."

"I'm sorry, Jess," Jason said, looking appropriately contrite. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

Jessica numbly hugged him. "Thanks for telling me about this. I'm so sorry our friendship got you hurt."

"So you believe me?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She was still looking incredibly detached. She swallowed and pulled away and when Jason caught another glance at her face he realized she had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't understand this. God, I am such a moron! I let him convince me that he was a good person. Even after everything that's happened, I let him do it."

"You're not a moron," he interjected.

"Jason, I really thought-" Jessica stopped and shook her head. "I liked him so much. How could he be so different? God, and this is just when I thought that-" she stopped again. "Damn it!"

"Jessica-" Jason muttered.

"How the hell could he do that? That son of a bitch! Who does he think he is? Threatening my friends? I really thought he was different." Jason was relieved to see the anger start forming.

"Yeah-" Jason started. But the anger wasn't enough to fully cover the sadness. She looked downright crestfallen. "There's so many others out there who would treat you so much better. Don't let Westerly get you down. Really."

But she didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything. She gave a numb goodbye and entered class, looking like a part of her spirit had left.

Jason bit his lip. This wasn't exactly the reaction he had anticipated. He didn't think she would be so hurt. He really thought mainly anger at Bradin and gratitude towards Jason would be her main emotions. But she was vastly depressed. She had liked him more than Jason had thought. He really didn't want to hurt her like that. Those tears in her eyes definitely surprised him. The guilt was entering in. But really, this was what Jason had wanted, wasn't it? She wasn't taken with Bradin anymore. So shouldn't this be a victory? Jason shook away the guilt. He'd be there to make things right. He'd make Jess see how much better off she was. He'd help her see how much better he was than Bradin. He'd help her forget about Bradin. She wouldn't be crying for long.

* * *

A/N: Mwaha. Yeshi, Jason is an ass. Okay, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. Good news: I'm on spring break so I might (if I'm not lazy) be able to update every week day this week starting tuesday-which could mean 4 chapters this week. Bad news: I'm not sure how much longer I'll be writing this story. I'm considering ending it soon. Which means that the quick-in-coming next four chapters could be the last. BUT: if I do end this story soon, there's excellent chances of me writing a sequel once I make more leeway on my other stories. And now I say, thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it, please! 


	29. Chapter 29

Bradin broke out into a broad grin as his eyes located Jessica by the school doors. For the entire past week he hadn't been able to hang out with her. He also had a fairly hectic couple of days and hadn't been able to go too far out of his way to find her. It was Monday now and time for their second tutoring session. Bradin waved at her from his position ten feet away but she didn't notice.

"Jess!" he called, jogging past the other students. He arrived beside her and grasped her arm. She glanced at him, glanced at his hand, and recoiled. "Hey. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me…"

Jessica swallowed and adjusted her backpack. How could he not have seen the efforts in which she took to stay away from him? All week long she had left school late, came to school early, darted in between classes inconspicuously and slipped away off school grounds at lunch. A part of her had hoped that he might have forgotten about the 'tutoring'. Jessica's eyes turned downcast and she looked away from Bradin. He was everything she thought she wanted. It hurt her beyond words to see him now.

"Jessica?" he asked with a concerned frown. "Are you all right? What's wrong?" His soft hand gently cupped her chin up so that she was forced to meet his eyes. She angrily swatted the hand away and shoved the door open, walking out onto the hard concrete.

Bradin followed and questioned in genuine confusion, and with a hint of annoyance, "Hey, what gives? It's Monday…as in tutor time."

"You're the one who needs tutoring," Jessica snapped.

"And what do you mean by that? Honestly, what is with the hostility?" Bradin said defensively.

"Did you talk to Jason and Will?" questioned Jessica quietly.

"What? I haven't said anything to either of them since, like, two weeks ago." Bradin shrugged.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Jessica demanded.

"…What are you talking about?" Bradin's frown deepened. There wasn't anything he was hiding from her. He was sure he hadn't done anything stupid to her in the last while.

"Jason told me you threatened him! How could you? God, do you not want me to have friends?" Jessica snapped. "I really thought you were a better person. How could you do that to Jason and Will?"

"What!" Bradin exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't threaten anyone!"

"I'm sure." Jessica shook her head.

"Jess, I wouldn't do that!" Bradin told her. "I know I didn't even go near Jason or Will in the past two weeks! He's lying!"

"I didn't think you were the jealous type," Jessica bit out. "I mean, we aren't even dating! And don't accuse Jason of lying. He's never lied to me yet, he's always been a great friend to me, and unlike you, he hasn't even used up his first chance yet."

"You're really taking Jason's word over mine?" Bradin looked angry now.

"You punched him because he was my friend and he has the marks to prove it!" muttered Jessica.

Bradin faltered. "Okay, I did hit him. But not a chance in hell did I do it because he was your friend! And I hit him eons ago, any bruise would be faint by now."

"The bruise on his cheek wasn't faint in the least. You really did him in. It's fresh." Jessica accused.

"Then that wasn't caused by me!" Bradin grabbed Jessica's arm. "How easy would it have been for Jason to set this all up? Don't you see? He's trying to separate us. He's setting me up. It's him that's jealous. It's him who doesn't want me hanging out with you."

"Shift the blame elsewhere. Of course. You can't just explain yourself out of this one. You physically hurt one of my friends." Jessica yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me."

"I didn't do anything!" Bradin repeated in an exasperated tone.

"Jason wouldn't stage something like this, honestly what reason would he have? We're just friends, him and me. He's just trying to look out for me. He sees what I've missed each and every time." Jessica answered. "You know, I really was trusting you again. I really thought I liked you."

"I can't believe you think I'm lying." Bradin said in complete disbelieve. "You're seriously believing that weasel instead of me! Yeah, you're friends now, but Jason wants to be more. He's wanted more all year long. He actually threatened me to stay way from you way back on the night I asked you out to begin with. He's getting rid of me so he can have you for himself! God, Jess, please, believe me. I would never lie to you." His eyes were filled with hurt and anger from the accusation, as well as a crippling amount of sincerity and a hint of desperation.

"I wish I could." She whispered. She turned to walk away.

"Wait. Does this-?" Bradin started.

"I can't be around you, Bradin. I can't be near someone who would honestly do that to my friends." Jessica said sorrowfully. "I can't be near someone who could very well turn on me, next."

"WHAT!" Bradin shouted. "Think shit about me all you want but don't you even think that I would ever lay a hand on you!" Jessica just walked off, leaving Bradin standing with his mouth wide open.

Bradin stared for a few minutes before turning around and angrily kicking the wall. Everything was great and that jackass had to come in and screw it all up. Bradin wasn't going to drop this. He'd make that weasel pay. He had forty minutes to look, after all.

After scanning through the school and the grounds, Bradin finally spotted Jason by a water fountain. Bradin could hardly keep from exploding right there but he managed to keep it together until he was right in front of Jason. He put on a sweet smile and asked, his voice full of false calmness, "So, Jason, I hear you and Jessica had a little chat."

Jason's eyes went wide and he managed a weak smile. "Oh, well, you know-uh, I really don't have time to talk, I've got to get-"

Bradin roughly gripped Jason's shirt collar and bit out. "Tell me, why the hell would you tell her all that crap about me? You and I both know I didn't come near you at all in the last while. What'd you, punch yourself so the bruise would be bigger?"

"Hey-" Jason said nervously.

"You know, seeing as though you already seem to think I'm (air quotations) dangerous and abusive, why don't I show you just how nice I am when I really am pissed." Bradin's grip tightened. "I could beat the living shit out of you, Jason. Want a demonstration?" Bradin's hand clenched into a fist and he held his arm back, ready for the punch when-

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Jessica's voice pierced the air. She grabbed Bradin's hand and shoved him back, forcing him to release Jason. "Are you okay?" she turned to Jason. He gave a pathetic nod. Then she whirled back on Bradin. "Yeah, tell me again how this was all a lie? Tell me again how you didn't threaten him." Before Bradin could respond, Jessica and Jason had left.

Bradin started after the two in fury. This didn't look amazing to her. He could see how she would be a bit wary. But really, he stated point-blank that he hadn't done anything to the two. His word should have convinced her. Bradin let out a groan of frustration and knocked over a garbage can on his way out the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone, 9 more 'til 100! W00t! Did you all see last night's episode of Summerland? Jesse was BEYOND hot! That tux…him shirtless…I was drooling incessantly, lolol. I thought he was rather scrawny until last night…damn that man is shexy shexy. Cough Yesh, I am in a very strange mood…I'll skip off into the land of the dancing dolphins and leave you to cling to your sanity 


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica wasn't herself. Though Jason had fully succeeded in tarnishing and destroying Bradin and Jessica's friendship, he could see he wasn't going anywhere. She may be severely upset and disgusted with Bradin but she still cared about him.

"You're better off." Jason told her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I know," she nodded. She tried to change the subject, she tried to speak of other things, but every time Bradin was close by, Jason noticed her noticeably stiffen and turn away. On the bright side for Jason, Bradin didn't appear to be trying to change Jessica's outlook on him. He was keeping his distance.

No matter what reassurances Jessica muttered, it was still obvious that she was just going through the motions. It was quite depressing to watch. Jason was getting frustrated. Bradin and Jess were only friends, they didn't even know each other all that well, and here she was acting as if her world had crumbled.

Jessica turned from Jason and went to class, her thoughts running similar to Jason's. She knew that she really shouldn't be this torn up. Or at least, she shouldn't have been if she only cared about him as much as she had convinced herself of. Really, though, Jessica felt very close to him. After all that had happened, she strongly believed he wouldn't hurt her again. She had relinquished most of the barriers she had up. With her mind in a fog, the voices in the hall seemed to blend into one mass of useless racket. The colours surrounding her might as well have been black and white for all the notice she paid them. Outside, the light chill in the air brushed her skin and she didn't shiver. The sand beneath her bare feet failed to soothe her. It was ridiculous.

"Hey." Will's voice interrupted Jessica's drab indifference to the world. Art class. Right. Will was smiling; his scintillating emerald eyes broke into her shell and seemed to jolt Jessica back.

"Hi." Jessica answered as the two entered the brightly lit and widely spaced art room. As they took their seats, Jessica pulled out her sketchbook and looked at Will. "Listen, I want to apologize about Bradin."

"…Bradin Westerly? What about Bradin?" Will asked curiously.

"You don't have to pretend nothing happened, Jason already told me what he did." Jessica said.

"And what did Jason say he did? 'Cause I'm not sure what you're going on about." Will stopped fiddling with his pencil and focussed on Jessica.

"Bradin was being an ass and threatened you," Jessica frowned. "I'm just hoping he didn't hit you like he did Jason. He didn't, did he?"

"I don't think I've _ever_ spoken to Bradin," Will said slowly, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Really, you don't need to deny it-" Jess started.

"I'm not. Bradin never threatened me. But if it were Jason's word you're relying on, I'd watch out. He recently came up to me and asked me to help him get rid of Bradin. I refused but obviously he didn't let it go. Anything Jason says or does in relation to Bradin Westerly is probably done out of jealousy, I wouldn't trust him. He's got a vendetta against Bradin, a heavy one." Will shook his head.

"You, what, he-?" Jessica spluttered.

"Jason himself said he was going to go to any means to separate you and Bradin. I'm hoping you didn't toss things with Bradin away because of some stupid childish lie told by Jason. Really, Bradin's not a bad guy, he seems decent. Jason, on the other hand, looks as if he'd turn on you in a minute. In fact, I heard that Jason had once tried to recruit Bradin in getting rid of me. Obviously, he's a scheming creep. Watch your back 'cause Jason isn't really your friend." Firmly said Will.

Jessica gaped in shock for the rest of class. It couldn't be. Would Jason seriously do something like that? Could she trust anyone any more? As the words sunk in she fully realized her stupidity. Bradin had told her he didn't do anything… why couldn't she have believed him? Why didn't she? With Will's testament, there was no doubt about what the truth really was. Damn it! Why hadn't she thought of talking to Will about this before confronting Bradin? She was such an idiot…

When lunch came, Jessica thanked Will and rushed off to find Bradin. She could not believe she had yelled at him when he was innocent! He was at his locker, thankfully.

"Bradin!" she shouted over the hallway noise. He glanced up but upon seeing whom it was, he looked back down. Expertly weaving through the log of students, Jessica reached his side. "Bradin, I am so sorry! I feel awful-"

"So, you've accepted that I didn't do anything, huh?" Bradin said.

"Yeah, I talked to Will and he told me all about how Jason was trying to turn me against you, God, I feel so stupid! I should have believed you when you said you didn't threaten him. I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you should be." Bradin answered coldly. "My word should have been enough for you. Through everything I've done, not once have I ever lied to you. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you-," she protested. "I guess I just let everything else you've done blind me in prejudice."

"You told me that you forgave me for doing that stuff. Forgiveness means moving on. Forgiveness means not bringing up all my past mistakes every time we have a fight." Bradin's eyes were unyielding. "Maybe you do trust me. But you've just proven that you trust that weasel more. No matter what I say or do, it all goes back to my past mistakes, doesn't it? You'll never be able to fully trust me, to let it go. Even now you wouldn't just take my word. You had to hear it from a second source before believing me."

"No!" Jessica blurted. "Bradin, Jason was my closest friend aside from you…and in the period that I wasn't talking to you, he became my best friend…I never thought he'd lie to me about something like that."

"But obviously, you thought _I _would." Bradin slammed his locker shut and glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again, her voice desperate and begging. "I _have_ moved on from that stuff you did, I'm sorry that I brought it up…"

"No you haven't." he said quietly. "I know now that no matter how many great things I do, you'll still measure me by the _worst _things I _have_ done."

"Bradin, that's not true." Stammered Jessica. "Please, I'm sorry, can't you forgive me?"

"The tables are finally turned," Bradin said thoughtfully, in a would-be calm voice. "All those times when I was begging you for forgiveness…. all those times when you were mad at me… Well, Jessica Wong has finally screwed up. This time she's the one who made a mistake. And you know what, Jessica? I don't think our friendship was ever that strong if one ridiculous lie could truly make you turn your back on our friendship. I don't think I can be around someone who could really believe that I was abusive. I don't think I can be around someone who really has that poor an outlook on me. Really, Jessica, you thought that I actually threatened Jason. Like I would ever do that. You obviously don't know me all that well."

"No, please, Bradin I'm sorry!" Jessica exclaimed helplessly.

"And how many times have I been sorry? As you've shown so clearly, sorry isn't always enough." Bradin told her, his jaw set. He walked off, joining up with some other popular seniors without another glance back.

Jessica felt an overwhelming surge of self-loathing. When it came down to it, she really was a stupid moron. It was really far fetched to think he would do something like that. Bradin Westerly never needed to lower himself down to threats to get the girl. He wasn't always gentlemanly but he definitely wasn't barbaric either. She had never really seen Bradin angry before, truly angry. The coldness in his eyes, the lack of a smile on his lips… It wasn't a look that she wanted to see again. How could she have thrown away their friendship? It felt like every time things were great between them, something somewhere had to happen to break it. Jessica couldn't really blame Bradin for not accepting her apology. After the hell she made him pay before forgiving his crap, it would've shocked her if he hadn't made her work for it. But Bradin was the natural charmer, he had many ways to stop the swelling of anger and restore relationships. Jessica sucked at this type of thing. She was stubborn and just apologizing sincerely was often a feat. She had no idea how she could make things right. Why couldn't she have just believed him when he said he had done nothing wrong!

At that moment, the man of the moment Jason pranced up. "Ready for lunch?"

"You self-serving, conniving, back-stabbing, filthy bastard!" Jessica spat out. "He didn't threaten you. He didn't do any of that! You really did just make it all up! Well, I don't know if you wanted to do that in order to get me or whatever but now that you've sufficiently destroyed Bradin and my friendship, you've also ploughed through our own. I hope you're happy, weasel. You've just wrecked the one thing that I had going for me. I thought we were friends. I guess it didn't matter to you how hurt I'd be. Bastard." She turned around and headed for the exit.

"Jess-!" Jason exclaimed. "Come on-are you really going to believe Bradin's word over mine?"

Jessica let out a hollow laugh. "Even now you're denying it! Wow, you're more weasel like than I thought. Will told me everything, smart one. Now stay the hell away from me or I just might give you the beating I stopped Bradin from giving you."

"Wait!" Jason tried.

She whirled around dangerously. "I'm not kidding. Stay the fuck away from me." He didn't listen and advanced in front of her. With her eyebrow raised, Jessica punched him square in the face and kicked his ankle so he fell hard on the floor. "Don't come near me or Bradin again. Yes, that's a threat. A threat I will carry out." With that, she walked out the school doors, meeting up with a highly impressed Will on the way.

Jason lay there groaning with a look of utter surprise on his face. He hadn't seen her get so violent before… he'd always thought of her as the quiet, passive type. With a moan, he wondered how his seemingly flawless plan had spiralled so much out of control.

Things were peachy. Bradin was pissed at Jess. Jess was pissed at Jason. Will was pissed at Jason. Bradin was pissed at Jason. As he stood up, Jason darkly thought that he had better stay home for the next few weeks.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reviewing! 5 til 200! Yay! Lol, I want to end this story but I have no idea how to tie it all up... I'm thinking there's going to be at least another 2 chapters, if not more. About the sequel idea, I once got a review from 'Kimberly' about doing an R, or in case, M rated one. I've been considering it and I was wondering if you guys would be for an M rated sequel or the same T rated one. 


	31. Chapter 31

Jessica was waiting for Bradin when he left his house the next morning for school. Upon exiting the front door, he instantly noticed her sitting cross-legged, book in hand, on the front lawn. She glanced up at the noise of the door shutting and gave a feeble smile.

"I thought I might as well take a leaf out of your book," she offered.

"Uh, how long have you been in that position?" He cast a wary look at the novel and at her comfortable position. Not to mention the thermos of coffee beside her.

"That doesn't really matter," she shrugged. "But you see, I knew you'd probably try to avoid me by leaving early so I came bright and early. Coffee?"

"I've got to get to school." Bradin bristled, walking away.

"Bradin, come on, I'm sorry," Jessica stood up and followed him. "I was stupid. I'm not friends with Jason any more, okay? He was an ass hole and I see that now."

"I just can't comprehend how you'd really choose to believe all that crap about me," Bradin shook his head. "Hear I am thinking we're close friends and the moment Jason says one thing bad about me, you come and end all contact with me."

"I didn't see the facts. I made a huge mistake, and I want to make it up. Please, Bradin, I don't want to lose you!" she exclaimed.

"You did just a few days ago." Bradin answered frostily.

"I don't understand why you won't accept my apology and move on," Jessica wringed her hands, nearly knocking over the coffee as she did so.

"I can't just move on because I've been here for you each and every time. I'm tired of begging, of wheedling, of trying to persuade you to take me back. Stuff always screws up with us. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being angry, of being frustrated." Bradin harshly snapped.

"Don't you still want to be friends with me?" Jessica asked in a very small voice. "Don't you still like me?"

"There's too much drama! I can't take it any more. No, I don't want to be friends any more, no I don't want to have to deal with this any more." Bradin answered angrily. He turned around and walked away, either not noticing or not caring that Jessica was frozen to the spot with tears blinding her vision. She dragged herself up to him one last time.

"You don't care about me anymore?" she choked out.

"If that will get you to leave me alone, yeah I don't care about you any more." Bradin said, not even bothering to look at her. "We're done."

Painful physical stabs pierced through Jessica's chest and she couldn't stop from crying as she watched him walk away without a second glance. Her knees buckled from under her and she was left kneeling on the grass, empty, silent sobs coursing through her. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel. The world was spinning, her world was spinning. Over and over again, never ending. Bradin Westerly wasn't going to speak to her again. Bradin Westerly didn't give a rat's ass that she was hurting. He didn't care. He didn't want her friendship. She didn't know how long she grasped at the grass in tears but a voice sliced through and interrupted her.

"Jessica, honey, if you don't start walking soon you're going to be late for school." Jessica pulled herself together and looked up. It was Susannah, Bradin's Aunt Ava's roommate and close friend.

Jessica muttered with an unconvincing laugh, "Heh. Sorry…I guess I kind of took over your lawn for a while." She tried to keep her face blank but she knew how red she must have been.

"Don't worry about it," Susannah brushed off. She watched sympathetically as Jessica stood up and brushed off the grass. "Whatever Bradin said, don't worry too much about it. He's hormonal. I'm sure once he cools down a bit, he'll be more agreeable. Don't let his mood swings get you down."

Jessica managed a smile and turned to go to school, wishing with all of her being that she could just stay home that day.

That day was a quiet one. Jason was wisely keeping his distance. Bradin didn't even take the effort to avoid her, he simply ignored her presence. Will was there for her, though. He was silent and didn't prod, letting her coast through the day with as minimal activity as was possible. Of course, the freshmen class just happened to have a special musical presentation on the balcony that day. The sight of the piano did not exactly cause her to jump for joy.

At the end of the day, Jessica stumbled her way home. The only thing she wanted to do was curl up and scream. Chocolate eating was also a very attractive prospect. She felt and acted as if she had just been dumped. In a way, she felt she had been. Bradin and her were only friends at the time but it was useless to pretend that that was all either of them wanted. If she hadn't been so moronic and accused him of threatening Jason, there was a very high chance they would be very close to dating right now. If Jason hadn't said anything, Jess probably would have been comfortable enough, ready enough, to give Bradin a chance. To take it a step further. Lord knows she wanted to. She didn't understand herself sometimes… He wanted to be with her, she wanted to be with him…by all respects; the logical thing would be that the two would be together right now. If only she wasn't such an easily manipulated coward. If only Bradin wasn't stubborn and proud. If only the universe would work in their favour for once.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Will asked Bradin as he was walking home. Bradin glanced at him and half shrugged.

"Did Jessica send you?" he sneered.

"No but I'd like to talk to you about her." Will said. "I know you probably don't want to hear this again, and you probably know all of this, but she's beyond sorry. I don't know if you saw her around school today but it was like something died in her. Why are you being so stubborn about this? You really like her, so why not move on? It's not like she got drunk and tried to grope you. It's not like she had no memory of you after living in the same town for fifteen years. It's not like she did something unforgivable."

"She didn't trust me." Bradin answered. "That's why."

"Bradin, the only thing she did wrong was trusting Jason." Will sighed. "You've got to admit, in her eyes, when it comes down to you and Jason, Jason would seem more reliable a source." Bradin didn't answer. "Jessica has always adored you, can't you see? She never meant to hurt you."

"How many times are we going to do this? I don't think there's been a full month where Jess and I actually get along really well." Bradin said.

"Everyone fights. It'd be abnormal and unhealthy not to."Will shrugged.

"Not like this. I can't keep apologizing, I can't stay in this circle." Bradin shook his head. "Besides, aren't you going out with her?"

"I wish. We tried it but it was obvious she was only into you. I was her attempt to move on. Her failed attempt, but hey, she was honest with me at least." Will responded. "She's crazy about you. Jason's been trying to date her all year long and she misses all the signs. She just doesn't care. You're the only one she notices."

"Then I'm doing her a favour." Bradin said indifferently. "She might as well get on with her life."

"But you like her too. I've seen you two together. No one would believe that you've never gone out. There's so much chemistry, so much emotion. You guys are meant for each other." Will protested.

"Then why isn't she the one telling me this?" Bradin didn't appear fazed in the least, no hint of being moved, or stirred, or anything at all.

"She's too busy wallowing. Do you really think she'd be able to do it? To talk to you and put herself out there again after you so kindly dismissed her from your life? You told her that you don't care about her any more. She heard those words. The way she's acting, one would assume that you two were seriously dating… You were really close to her heart." Vouched Will.

"Whatever. I don't care." Bradin waved him off, walking faster and ditching the tenth grader. Will stared at him in amazement. He had really thought his words would have caused _some_ reaction. He knew Bradin really cared about her before, how could he be so harsh now? It didn't make sense.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Over 200 now, Yayness! Ugh, I saw the trailer for next week's Summerland on and it just depressed and angered me. DOWN WITH BRERIKA! Anyways... You know, somehow, someway I am going to have to fit in Bradin in a suit, a tux, a private school uniform... He cleans up so well! Chad in that Chilton uniform makes me nearly keel over... they've got to show Jesse in suits more, that white one in Ava's dream was heavenly! Okay, I'm done ranting now, lol

_Ahhhh thanks Caitlin for catching my mistake, yeah Jason wasn't there, I meant to say Will, it's changed now :)_


	32. Chapter 32

Bradin's eyes, though hard and indifferent during his conversation with Burke, immediately softened the moment his back was turned and his face no longer visible. His steps were quick and each one was filled with pent up frustration and pain. He felt the hatred and anger slip into every part of him, but not so much towards Jessica as to himself. He truly wasn't that pissed at her. He himself didn't have any idea why he blew it so far out of proportion. Sure, she'd made a mistake and yeah, she should've trusted him, but he'd done worse and he knew it. The main thing that hurt him was hearing Jess say she was scared that he'd hit her. That part just drove a nail through him. He would never have touched her. He had never laid a violent hand on a girl in his life and he wasn't going to. It really did hurt that she thought he was capable of that. It hurt that she had such a low perception of his morals. But she had apologized, she had cried, she had begged, she had waited on his doorstep with blanket, coffee, and novel in hand (which actually looked half finished when he came out…he hoped she didn't start it just that morning). She couldn't really do much more. Bradin knew this. He knew she was genuinely remorseful for not believing him. He had heard her words. Yet somehow, he had found it fit to dismiss them.

The twisted part is a part of him didn't want to forgive her for the reason that he had had to apologize so many times, a part of him wanted to snatch up this opportunity as pay back. Sick, yes. He wanted to see her make it up. That's when the self-loathing really settled in. A part of him wanted to see her suffer. He hated these thoughts. When he walked away that morning, he had heard her sobs, could feel her pain. He could feel her words dripping with desperateness when she had asked if he cared about her. She was crying when she spoke the words, her eyes begging. His words were harsh. Too harsh. He knew this, too. In all those times when she was mad at him, she had never denied her feelings for him. She had never told him that she didn't feel anything for him. She had never said that she no longer cared about him. The moment he said no, it was as if the light just diminished from her. He had turned away so coldly but he had heard the soft thump of her falling to the ground. He should've stopped, he should've taken it back, but he just walked off. Bradin had let his anger in that moment over take him. He was being a selfish whining prat and he knew it. He was being overly stubborn, being angrier than he should've been. And he just didn't understand why. He cared about her and his heart almost shattered when he made her cry, yet he remained stubbornly cold. It was completely in his power to change it all, to make everything well, but he couldn't do it. Bradin wasn't just covering up when he had said how tired he was. This thing with Jessica really was exhausting him. But it should have been worth it. She was his light. So why was he being such an ass?

Reaching his home, he was greeted by a less than happy Susannah. "Jessica looked really upset this morning. I thought you two were good friends?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bradin answered sullenly, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Yeah, well when I walk outside to find a girl having a break down on our front lawn, I think I have a right to know. What did you do to make her so sad?" questioned Susannah.

"It wasn't a break down." Bradin said, the first thing that popped in his mind.

"I'm not sure how you classify a break down, but that definitely looked like one to me." Susannah raised her eyebrows.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Bradin repeated, keeping his face stone. He grabbed an apple and turned from the kitchen to his room.

"Bradin, if you ever need to talk-" Susannah started.

"Whatever." He brushed off. He'd go to Jay if he ever needed to talk. Honestly…

After he slammed his room door closed, Bradin threw his apple against the wall. It wasn't a break down. He couldn't have made her that upset. But he knew that he had really hurt her. He felt really sorry about it but there wasn't anything he could do about it. His mind was still buzzed and confused by all that had happened… after saying all that shit, Bradin didn't think he could just take it all back. What was said was said and there wasn't anything else to it.

He was just a screwed up person, is all. Hormonal, indecisive, and angry at the whole world. But saying that he didn't care about Jess was a gigantic lie. It couldn't have been further from the truth. It was strange, really. The one thing he wanted to do right now was just hold her in his arms, accept her apology, and be with her. Yet a part of him was still pissed, a part of him didn't want to make up. A part of him believed that if things were good again, something even worse would and destroy everything altogether. Bradin didn't want to be played the fool. It'd be better to end things on his terms now then to have her break it off later. Bradin snorted. Yeah, that was rich. Cowardly and timid normally didn't describe Bradin. He was a risk taker. But with Jessica, he was so worried about crushing what they had that he crushed it anyways. He couldn't stand being hurt by her so he did the hurting. It was dark thinking, very 'Eat or be eaten' way to look at things, but Bradin couldn't help it. She was special. And what a nice way to show her.

* * *

That night, Bradin had a warped dream. 

_Jessica's long black hair was matted and tangled; the wind had swept it over her eyes and gave her a look of despair. She was crumpled on the sand near the ocean, the tide was moving in slowly but she didn't move._

_Her eyes swollen and blistering red, she turned her face to look at him. She gave a sad, lonely smile and he noticed that her hands were shaking. Bradin walked closer and he realized that she was bleeding all over._

_"Jessica?" he blurted out in astonishment. "What happened?"_

_"A cut for every emotional wound you gave me over these last few months," she told him in a cheerful voice. _

_"How did- oh my God!" Bradin was beside her, trying to help her up. She pushed him away._

_"It's too late, Bray." She shook her head and laughed. "Just because you didn't physically hit me doesn't mean you've never dealt me a blow. Do I have to look like this for you to care? But no, you don't care. You never cared."_

_"That's not true, Jess, I'm sorry, I forgive you." Bradin said hopelessly. He blinked and suddenly Jessica seemed to be fading away further and further from him._

_"I'm sorry too, Bradin. I never should have trusted Jason." She said. "But you don't care. You don't care. I'm sorry but it's too late for that. You don't want me any more…I'll leave, then. Since you hate me so much." _

_"No! Don't, please-" Bradin yelled. "I forgive you! It's not too late! I do care, I do want you around-"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, why couldn't you have forgiven me?" she rocked back and forth sadly. With one last glance at Bradin, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she lifted her arms up and closed her eyes, the waves sped upon her and washed her away. Bradin screamed and clawed out for her, pushing past the water, desperately looking for her. There was nothing but water and air._

_"Jess!" he yelled. "Come back! I didn't mean it!" _

Bradin woke up with a start, yelling out for Jessica. A moment passed and he realized it was just a dream. He sucked in a few deep breaths but he was still panting. He was sweating and his entire body was wracked with stiff fear. He glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock and time to get up anyways.

* * *

Bradin was disturbed. He felt shaken and uncomfortable and after a cold chilling shower, he still felt like shit. With barely a word to his siblings and aunt, Bradin jogged out of the house, inhaling the fresh air deeply. The sight of the ocean only reminded him of his dream. Feeling sick, Bradin started to run the rest of the way to school. On his way, he spotted Jessica on the beach, crouched in the sand, the waves licking her bare feet. He was feeling down right nauseous now. A pinch showed he was awake this time. 

A rush of panic over came him and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "JESSICA! Don't do it! Get away from the waves!"

She asked him in complete confusion and curiosity, "What are you talking about?" The words were barely out before Bradin had sprinted the rest of the way over and had encased her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you all right? You're all right, right?" Bradin's voice was anxious.

She stared at him in bewilderment. "I'm okay-"

"Thank God," his arms were still tightly around her and she could feel him shaking. "I'm sorry. I accept your apology, I didn't mean anything that I said, of course I care about you, God, you scared me!"

"…Bradin, what's going on? Why are you so freaked?" she questioned. He pulled back and she saw his eyes watering rapidly.

"I had this dream, this horrible crappy dream," his voice was still bordering on hysterical and he seemed to be inspecting her to make sure that she was, in fact, okay.

"Bradin, I'm all right," she soothed. The tears were actually starting to slide down his tanned cheeks now. She wiped them away and he gathered her in his arms again. "Did you say you've forgiven me?"

"Hell yeah, I was stupid, I know you're sorry and I just don't want to lose you." He told her, his voice shaking.

"Bradin, I'm so sorry… I didn't, I mean, I was brain dead for believing Jason. I do trust you, I do, with all my heart, and I'm sorry, so sorry, for accusing you-" Jessica rambled.

"Shhh. It's fine. You don't have to say anything anymore. It's fine." Bradin silenced her, "I know. And you don't need to apologize anymore. I was so scared that something happened to you…"

Jessica was touched that he was so frantic about her. She kissed his nose. "I'll be fine. As long as you're here, as long as you still want me around, as long as you still care about me…"

"I'll always care about you," Bradin told her; he was starting to calm down a bit. Jessica stared into his concerned, desperate, frenzied eyes and entwined her hand in his.

"My protector, right?" she smiled.

"Always." He kissed her ear and wrapped his free arm around her. He wouldn't let her go. Not this time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this _might_ be the last chapter, but I'm thinking one more couldn't hurt, it feels kind of rushed... By the way, thanks Caitlin, yeshi it was a typo, sorry : p And as always, thank you all you kind, kind people out there reviewing : ) 


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jessica was severely pissed at Jason for an extensive period of time but Bradin knew that he was just a guy with a very big crush and persuaded Jessica into forgiveness. That's not to say that the three became friends, but civility was won back. Bradin and Will developed a mutual respect for each other, and Bradin, seeing that Will was very different from Jason, soon became fast friends with him.

Thinking back to that gorgeous morning on the beach still caused a smile to play across Bradin's features.

Bradin wanted to stand there on the beach with Jessica forever, but the moment would have to end rather soon. Jessica finally told Bradin how much she cared about him.

"Bray, I'm not scared anymore," she said quietly against his chest. He pulled back and concentrated on her eyes. "When you said you wanted me out of your life I finally realized just hot much that would destroy me… I can't live without you. But Bradin, I just want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he answered.

"If something goes wrong with us again, no matter what happens, promise that we'll always be non-friends. That we'll always be in each other's lives." Jessica pleaded.

"I'll always be here for you, Jess, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to leave." Bradin muttered in her ear. "At first I wanted friendship from you but as time went on I realized that I needed more… I can't be non-friends. God, I've been waiting for so long to feel your lips against mine again, I've been dreaming of the day where you finally feel the same way about me as I do for you."

"You're ridiculous," Jessica grinned. "Come on, I've had a thing for you since kindergarten. I used to fantasize about my wedding day and you'd be the groom. I was a pathetic child, really. You were like this light, this figment of hope in my life. I never thought you would even look twice at me, much less want to be with me. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where I haven't thought of just being in your arms. I was just stubborn, clinging to excuses and my pride, hiding the fact that I was just so scared of being hurt by you. I care about you with all of my heart, Bradin. I don't think I'd survive being hurt by you."

"I won't hurt you," Bradin swore. Jessica smiled at him.

"I know. I believe. And I'm ready," Jessica told him. "I'm tired of being scared, I'm tired of waiting and worrying, I just want to be with you."

Bradin's eyes lit up and he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips upon hers. She didn't pull away and she didn't want to. She ran one hand across his tanned, muscled arm, which he had wrapped firmly and protectively around her waist and she never felt more sure of herself. Bradin softly pulled back and caressed her neck with his other hand and ran a gentle finger across her lips. He smiled and he, too, knew that this time nothing would break apart their new relationship. This wasn't a mistake; fate had finally prevailed. And all the meddling of Jason, all the thickness of Bradin and all the confusion of them both couldn't stop them from being together. Whatever happens, they would get through it together. The sun's light warmed the new couple and chased away the troubles of yesterday, welcoming a fresh start to a turbulent beginning. Coincidence or not, the two had found each other in a new town with new circumstances. All the past mistakes were washed away. Bradin Westerly wasn't the popular Kansas jock and Jessica Wong wasn't the quiet nobody. They were just two people in a new home. Both had overcome the set labels they had held in Kansas and made up for past regrets. Bradin learned to show a side of him that he had kept hidden and Jessica learned that nothing is impossible; dreams do come true.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it folks. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, everyone, I really appreciate it. After I work on and develop my other stories, I'll start a sequel. Take care, peace out: ) 

_Always Devoted - Devoted Always_


End file.
